


Spoiled

by SkellGrim



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Beta Bambam, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Curses, Domestic Violence, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dynamics, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mates, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: Kim Namjoon was done with it all.He had plans to put away the crime, bloodshed, and fear in his work. The alpha had a family, the want to make a new family and settle down without worrying about whether his car was nestling a bomb-just waiting to go off when he starts the ignition.Being cautious was all in a days work of being the don of his small, yet worthy syndicate of few, and expendable many. However, while he was thinking of putting away his life of crime for good as like everyone else he holds dear, he almost forgets it isn't easy to simply turn over a new leaf.Especially after the shooting on his best friends wedding night.(Disclaimer: The images don't belong to me as well as the characters. The idea is influenced by a movie but the idea is still my own.Warning: This story is BL and contains omegaverse dynamics. Beware of triggering content for each chapter will be labeled in advance.)





	1. Forever and Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I have character synopsis and pics on wattpad for better visual and understanding of the family dynamic. 
> 
> Check it out:)
> 
> https://my.w.tt/KASYfA5TkX

"To the newlyweds!"

Loud clings of glasses and mild applause could be heard throughout the less than roomy two-story house. The space of the dining room was narrow, a small rosewood table was littered with left-overs from the dinner party being hosted by the Don, and his partner. The guests consisted of family and friends seen as family. Most members were pissed out of their skull, the light-weights buzzed. Two of which standing happily in post-wedding bliss after their toast, was the newlyweds themselves.

Yoongi and Jimin.

"Such a shame," Hoseok sighs, watching the new couple adoringly interact with the hosts of this festivity. The redhead leans back on a stool taken from the living room, head resting against the vintage maroon wallpaper.

"What is?" JB raises an amused brow, pulling his husband BamBam into his lap. The beta wraps his arms instinctively around the alphas neck with a tired smile. "Yeah, what?" BamBam adds with a bit of a slur. Hoseok chuckles, looking at Yoongi at the end of the table with Jimin, still talking with Namjoon and Seokjin.

"Having a small wedding."

"Eh?" BamBam blinks momentarily in disbelief despite exhaustion, before softly laughing. JB's lip twitched at the sound close to his ear, quickly and subtly pinching BamBam's thigh in warning from under the table. Just as the laugh quickly dies down, JB smirks at Hoseok.

"Jus wait till Jimin hears that. He'll be bawling his eyes out!" Hoseok shrugs at the alphas response, lolling his head lazily on the wall and silently noting the sudden blank expression on BamBam's face. However, before he could say something about it, the guests of honor stroll in behind them. 

"Jimin will bawl his eyes out for what now? You better keep my mate out of your fucking mouth." Yoongi growls by JB's ear, feigning seriousness. JB jolts in surprise, whipping his head to face the ebony haired beta. He gulps and laughs lightly, suddenly having a dry throat.

Hoseok chuckles at the scene, evident worry on his friends face.

"He's just fuckin with you!" Jackson's nosey ass hollers from his seat at the right of the table. The alpha was one of the few drunk, chin resting on his palm. His husband Mark pushes farther away a shot glass Jackson was weakly reaching for with a lopsided smile. Taehyung laughs loudly as the hitman starts to whine pleadingly for another drink. The shot Mark pushed away going securely down Jeongguk's  throat. 

"Obviously," Yoongi stands up straight with a playful smirk. The beta buttons up his blazer, patting a comforting hand on JB's shoulder. "But seriously," his eyes narrow slightly. "Jimin would bawl his eyes out for what?"

"A small wedding," Hoseok helps out. He releases a small yawn and rests his hands on his stuffed belly. "Its disappointing, y'know? Pretty sure Seokjinnie wanted to see his baby in a flowery courtyard walking down the isle after Kookie does his job as the flower boy."

Yoongi snickers along with the other three, hearing Jeongguk yell annoyingly at them between chews of bits of lettuce. 

Of course only Jeongguk would still be eating after almost everything on the table was gone. The younger was munching on the forgotten specs of greens in the salad bowl. 

"That's actually what Seokjin and Namjoon were talking to us about earlier," Yoongi hums and drifts his gaze from them to Jimin. The blond omega was giving a farewell cheek kiss to Mark. The fellow omega got up to politely return the gesture. "We got impatient. I got impatient."

"Right. You two have been holding it off until things calmed down," BamBam spoke up and feels a small hand on his head. Jimin smiles down sweetly at him and kisses his forehead before ruffling his hair. "What're you guys talking about?" Jimin asks and Yoongi hums again but voices nothing further.

"Heading out already?" Hoseok asks with half-lidded eyes and a small smile. He was on his way to dream land and they could all tell the beta would either fall out his chair, or get up to find a more comfortable position to doze off.

"Yeah," Jimin makes his way over to the beta after squeezing through the small space of a potted plant, the piano Seokjin couldn't fit in the living room, and the edge of the table to lean forward and kiss Hoseok's cheek. The beta's smile widens slightly before shrinking to a thin line of contentment.

"It's past mid-night and I have work in the morning," Jimin scans over the view of the tired and drunken festive bodies around the small dining room. "This has been fun and while I love you all, I need to get away soon as possible. You guys are going to drive me crazy," he teases and despite being half-asleep, Hoseok whips a hand out to begrudgingly hit the omega. Yoongi chuckles and walks through the corridor separating this room from the living room. The exit by the stairs.

"Then where's my goodbye kiss?" JB raises a hand in false hurt. BamBam bits his lip to withhold his opinions on what his husband said, burying his face into JB's neck to avoid seeing Jimin plant a goodbye kiss on the alphas cheek. 

"Happy now?" Jimin snickers.

"Much," JB grins widely and runs a deliberate trail of velvety touches down his husbands back, slowly, till it met the youngest behind. BamBam bit his lip harder and thanks the table for coverage. While BamBam was keeping his body still, Jimin gives one more happy farewell to everyone and rushes to his husbands side. Yoongi has already pulled on his coat and is holding out his omegas, helping Jimin put it on by the coat rack. Once situated, Yoongi unlocks the door, letting in the brisk air from outside. He begins to escort Jimin with a hand at the small of his back outside first, exiting himself as well until Namjoon halts him.

"Boss?" Yoongi raises a brow, Jimin gives the other alpha a small wave and walks down the steps first to give both childhood friends privacy. The beta smiles slightly at the gesture, looking forward to treating the considerate omega handsomely tonight. 

"Don't call me that today. It's your day, no rank needed amongst family." Namjoon smiles, dimples on full display as he stood over the threshold of his home.

Yoongi never understood why the mafia boss had such a shack when he could afford much better.

Then again, Namjoon always treasured having a low-profile.

"You'll catch cold," Yoongi says, noting the lack of layer on the other as the wind picks up in strength.

"I'll be fine. If anything, Jin is more than able to take care of me."

"You're right. Let your husband smite you for stupidity before cooking up a bowl of soup," Yoongi drawls with a light tease to his tone. Although they both knew such a thing would happen in reality.

"Ha," Namjoon rolls his eyes with a playful grin. "I'm married to one crazy sonuvabitch ain't I?"

"Don't ever let him hear you say that. Besides, that's only fitting. You're one crazy bitch yourself," the shorter huffs out a laugh, Namjoon doing the same.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." 

The Don suddenly feels a strong gust of wind blow roughly past them. He sees his friend hunch tighter into himself, the betas pale cheeks tinting red, but, not as red as his husbands ears. Jimin was getting the worst of it from below. Once Namjoon saw the omega start shaking like a leaf, he jerks his head and pulls Yoongi into hug. The other pats his back when they part. "We'll talk later. Get out of here."

"About damn time," Yoongi grunts and Namjoon holds in a snicker. He watch's the beta meet up with Jimin with a kind, apologetic, smile.

"Be safe you two," he calls and Yoongi dismisses him with a careless wave before pulling Jimin into his body, letting the omega huddle into him for warmth as they finally depart down the street to their car.

Namjoon clicks his tongue at his friends attitude and shuts the door, letting out a shuddered breath as the warmth of his home engulfs him again. He notices Hoseok moved to the couch, his feet put up and snoring away.

"I swear, he's too comfortable."

"Namjoon!"

The said male tries to look to his husband who had called him, as well as zoomed past him to the front door with a paper bag in his hands. The alpha blinks in surprise and grabs his omegas forearm, halting the frantic male from turning the knob.

"What's this?" He furrows his brow, gesturing with his free hand to Seokjin and then from where he zoomed from. "Why the rush?"

"They forgot their wedding gift!" Seokjin yanks himself free from his alpha, shooting the younger a glare.

"Just let them get it another day. They're probably gone by now."

"I didn't gravel over what to get them just for the idiots to forget it," he explains and quickly makes his way out the door. The cold be damned, as Namjoon sighs at his husbands stubbornness. He then goes to grab his coat, knowing full well if the omega didn't catch the couple, Seokjin would make Namjoon drive to do it.

Just as Namjoon grabs his car keys from the coffee table, he drops them at his feet. A sudden sharp pain penetrated through his right shoulder, then a more dull ache in his right side. However, the cause for the pain in his shoulder was enough to get him to release a furious shout that woke Hoseok up instantly. The beta scrambles frantically off the couch onto his feet once he saw his boss sprint out the front door. 

A few loud shots followed after the Dons disappearance. 

JB abruptly gets up from his seat, the drowsy BamBam almost falling to the ground if he didn't grab the edge of the table.

"Taehyung! Watch the place!" Hoseok informs loudly and the other widens his eyes in confusion, but obeys nonetheless as he sees the beta kneel by the coffee table and reach under it. JB was faster though, having already a small revolver holstered on him. The alpha runs out the home second, Hoseok taking the stashed weapon in hand and following soon after. Jeongguk and Mark watch Taehyung start locking up the place in worry, exchanging glances before getting their attention drawn to a fainting Jackson.

By the time Hoseok got outside, JB was no where in sight. 

The beta kisses his teeth and sprints down the street, following the shouts of familiar voices and the screech of a car burning rubber. Hoseok pants, heart pounding when he nearly misses the turn of where the noise was most vivid.

"Come on come on! Yoongi!" Jimin yells in a desperate panic, eyes shifting all over his husbands still body. 

Hoseok's stomach sank instantly as he skid to a stop at an alleyway before the next block. The beta almost falls from the slide and ultimately the scene before him. However, he didn't have the chance to dwell on how he felt as he rushes to the most severely injured member of their family, painfully pushing aside a fearful Jimin to pick up Yoongi. The oldest blood staining quickly into his white button up. 

JB was still no where in sight.

"Call an ambulance," he tells Jimin, trying not to spare a glance at the tears and trembling hands of the omega—quickly following said task. Hoseok finally finds the courage to glance at Namjoon, the man clenching tightly on his Colt M1911 while he tried to comfort an injured Jin. The omega was trying not to cry, as well as grip his right shoulder where a bullet pieced it. His alpha adds slight pressure to the wound to stop excessive blood flow, the crimson smearing on the Dons hand. 

Seokjin knew Namjoon was beyond boiling inside. His husbands clenched jaw perfect indication.

"We can't stay out here," The alpha finally spoke. Sounding more calm than Hoseok was expecting. Namjoon gently helps his mate off the ground, staring only at him.

If he was to look at his best friend bleeding out, the alphas rational would go out the window. Therefore, he gestures Jimin after the phone call to help escort Jin back to their home. Hoseok follows quietly behind as Namjoon checked the perimeter for further threats.

When they arrived, the door was opened and locked up again instantly. Namjoon was on scout with Hoseok, neither willing to say or look at anyone without reason. Namjoon silently watched the paramedics come in, sirens haunting his eardrums. The Don only then began to loosen the tension in his shoulders once the ambulance took Yoongi away, Jimin going with. Hoseok made Taehyung go with them for protection until more men pulled into the area. Seokjin refused to go with Yoongi, settling for the aid of Mark and three hours within his bedroom biting on a cloth to avoid shouting.

He finally let himself cry that time.

As things gradually settled down, Namjoon took purchase in his recliner, gun laying nicely on the armrest with his finger tapping the metal expectantly.

Jungkook eyes the ennui expression on the Dons face, having no words to say or just too scared to bother. However, he did fill a small glass of whiskey and held it out for the older to grasp. The alpha took it with an empty gaze, twirling the single chunk of ice in the light auburn drink. Namjoon jerks his jaw to the side, a signal for Jungkook to leave him which the younger does instantly. He retreats to the dining room, trying to fill in a sober Jackson of what went down.

Now only Hoseok and Namjoon occupied the living room. The beta stood silently against the wall, arms folded and head bowed down.

He was waiting.

As well as just taking in all events that took place. However, it took less time for Namjoon to do so.

"Where's Jaebeom?"

The alpha took a small sip from his glass, eyes focused still firmly on the liquid—almost seeing something more within it.

"BamBam went to pick him up," the beta goes over the call he received while the paramedics took Yoongi off. "He chased down the vehicle for a license plate."

Namjoon hums in acceptance of his members course of action. 

"Find them."

Hoseok stays unmoved. Branding the order into his brain, his very soul—the new purpose of his very being.

"Find him."

The alpha continues, but pauses, mouth twitching in disgust. A growl rumbles within his throat from contained anger. His grip tightens around the whiskey until the glass chips a the top and continues with a thin line to the bottom. Alcohol drizzles out the small yet lengthy fracture.

"You know the rest..." Namjoon swallows thickly, keeping his voice even. "I'll give you anything you need," he releases a heavy breath, setting the glass on the coffee table.

Hoseok watches the alpha get up, cross the distance between them and place a firm hand on his shoulder.

The interaction was all the comfort they needed for what happened.

"Any words for me?" Namjoon finally lets his voice go hoarse, raw with exhaustion.

Neither expected this day to go like this.

"How should I do it?"

There's another silence thats casted between them, yet much shorter than the previous one.

"Easy...clean."

"That's surprising," Hoseok cracks a smile.

Namjoon snorts in response, making his way to the stairs.

"It's not the dogs fault for being loyal," he says aloud. Hoseok hums and moves to get and pull his coat on. 

"Plus dry cleanings a bitch," Namjoon concludes, making light of a tense mood before taking himself up to bed. Hoseok rolls his eyes at that and leaves the home without another word.

Their conversation ending on a less than humorous note.


	2. A Regular Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Brief x-content and mentions of abuse*

"J-Jae...AH!" 

 

"Shh," JB harshly whispers, speckles of spit flying into his husbands left ear. "Almost done," he reassures and tightens his hold on BamBam's thin waist.

 

"Stop," the beta pleads and curses his weakness to sound at all convincing in wanting this to end.

 

BamBam loves Jaebum.

 

He especially loves when JB touches him.

 

All reason goes out the door whenever JB voices his affection, runs tantalizing hands in the most sensual of places, and simply takes him.

 

BamBam arches his back off the floor, knees numb and arms tired. They shook from holding himself up for so long, and he gasps for air after having been distracted too deeply by his thoughts. Such a thing would only happen again anyway, because while he loves his husband, BamBam didn't love how easy his husband gets intrigued by another. Despises the fact the alpha never listens to him, doesn't spendtime with him, and almost refuses to acknowledge a model's skin shouldn't be tarnished by black and blue.

 

"You're doing good baby."

 

BamBam bites his lip to withhold a pleasant moan from the praise. His hips ache from the nails digging into them, along with the appreciative force of each thrust delivered inside. The two have been married for about a year and BamBam has learned to find pleasure in the smallest things JB does.

 

For instance, when the alpha praises him.

 

That alone makes the beta feel so warm inside, appreciated. Up until his alpha would selfishly finish, rawly, and leave BamBam to deal with the dirt and shame—letting the beta realize this was just like every other time they had together to sate lust.

 

Nothing more.

 

A time like now, when JB sighs in satisfaction of release, pulls out, and fixes his appearance to look presentable.

 

Such a similar task was harder for BamBam. He had to first recover the strength in his legs and clench the others substance within himself to avoid soiling his underwear. BamBam imagines something putrid, killing the boner left unattended, while JB already takes his leave from the Dons guest bedroom.

 

Today, Namjoon was holding a get together. He wants to update everyone on the status of his consigliere after having gotten shot earlier this morning.

 

BamBam, once he's picked up an exhausted JB then, received a text from Hoseok to simply return back later in the day.All of the members had work shifts early morning till afternoon. Therefore, they all were going to have dinner together, talk, and disband.

 

It was half-past 6 and Seokjin was still in the process of having Mark help him make dinner. The omegas took their time in effort to ease strain off the later omegas injury. Also to stall until everyone arrived. So far only Taehyung and Jackson had appeared, hence the reason JB thought it'd be a good opportunity to waste time pleasuring himself.

 

BamBam presently stares blankly at the blue, gradually dulling to a subtle green hue, on his thigh. He was glad winter was in fashion—more easier to hide and less questions.

 

The beta releases a heavy sigh, pushing himself up to his feet from the oak floor. He winces to bend down and pull on his black slacks and shuffles over to the bathroom, checking his reflection and rinsing his mouth. BamBam shuts off the water, after having gurgled three times and begins staring again at himself. His lips were too red, lower too plump that it's evident of having been abused between his teeth or someone else's.

 

He doesn't think he has time to clean himself out.

 

BamBam runs a damp hand through his ebony brown hair, trying to look as neat and put together as possible before leaving the restroom and then the guest room in its entirety. He then hears a slight commotion as he tries not to stumble downstairs. Upon reaching the first floor, he sees Mark scolding Jackson for setting up the table wrong. A tired Seokjin rotates a palm into his side, Namjoon whispering into the omegas ear and making him smile.

 

Although what transpired yesterday threw them all out of place, they still found some way to stay lively.

 

"Took you long enough,"Jimin gets up from his spot on the couch with JB. The fact irked BamBam but he kept jealousy in the farthest part of his mind, noting Jimin's pale complexion and swollen eye lids. His eyes themselves weren't red, meaning most of the omegas tears were last spent at his husbands side in the hospital before work.

 

"Sorry," BamBam smiles and pulls the oldest into a hug. Jimin reciprocates enthusiastically, loving the bodily comfort. They soon part, and Jimin pats the beta on the chest.

 

"You clean up well," he raises a suggestive brow, making BamBam's cheeks go pink in embarrassment. However, as easy as the reaction came, it left at the sight of JB eyeing them from his spot in the living room.

 

Jimin more specifically.

 

"Food!" Jackson hollers as Mark pushes his husband into a seat, frustration obvious on the oldest face.

 

"No need to yell pup," JB scoffs and makes his way to the table. Jackson grins merrily at him and they exchange a few snarky remarks until JB sits beside Jackson. The two instantly going off in their own world about who knows what.

 

BamBam lets his annoyance sizzle at the bottoms of his gut.

 

His husband never talks to him like that.

 

Upon noticing the youngest blank, yet intense gaze directed into the dining room, Jimin does BamBam a favor and drags him to occupy the second to last chair that went with the square table. Taehyung appears from the kitchen holding a jug of water. He places it in the small space left for it amongst 6 food-filled plates. The silverware was thrown in a jumble by the pitcher of H20, left out for grabs.

 

Mark gave up on trying to be organized with it.

 

JB and Jackson wasted no time digging in, blessing the injured chef and his helper(Seokjin and Mark). Namjoon has his husband sit in the last seat at the table, taking no if's or buts as he pulled himself the same stool Hoseok used before. The alpha sits himself close by his mate and then began to eat from his own plate edging of the table. Jimin did the same, Taehyung setting up a metal flip chair by Seokjin's other side for the blond to eat. Taehyung settled for eating and standing by the corridor, seeming almost impatient as he stabbed into a stock of broccoli.

 

The only members missing was of course Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jeongguk.

 

"I want to first thank you all for coming back safely," Namjoon announces, swallowing bits of his meal and washing it down with a glass of water Mark politely pours out for them. "And second, to let you know our consigliere is on road to a swift recovery."

 

"How swift?" Jackson asks with a heavy tone. The second ago laughing male gone.

 

"Fast enough the bastard calls me to vent about the motherfuckers who tried to whack him," the Don reveals and almost everyone goes silent. Jimin however grunts, and continues to chew his food.

 

He's already heard the news.

 

"So we know the person that did it?" Taehyung speaks up from his spot, staring intensely into the Don's gaze that flicked momentarily over to him.

 

"We have a face," Jimin replies to Taehyung instead. The omegas voice became suddenly like ice, a tone everyone was use to but never liked.

 

"The group?"

 

"Not sure," the blond grunts again and takes in a big gulp of water to calm down.

 

"Where about's?" Taehyung clenches tightly around his fork, recognizing a familiar hopelessness befall Jimin's face.

 

They didn't have jack-shit then.

 

BamBam looks at his dinner, the taste too wonderful for the ill tension in the room. He folds his arms onto the table, raising his head to match Namjoon's face. The alpha feels the gaze, raising a brow at the beta's attention.

 

"Then what do we even have to start with?" BamBam tilts his head curiously, Namjoon clenches his jaw in further frustration from the question. Suddenly, most members jolt in surprise. JB slams his palm on the hardly spacious table, plates clattering and cups of water almost spilling with the force of his agitation.

 

"Just keep quiet. You're not going to be helpful sweet-heart." JB growls close to his husbands face. The words came out louder than intended and less subtle as well, given the scene he made already. BamBam hunches shamefully into himself, no one saying a thing due to how they all were processing the reason for the outburst. He felt even more conscious about the disgusting predicament his body was in at the attention. However, unlike everyone else, Jackson had a short fuse with especial given reason to.

 

"Don't go talking to my brother like that Jaebum..." Jackson bristles and suddenly the air was tense with something else entirely. "You hear me?" He almost threatens, nearly forgetting this was his best friend he was talking to. JB slowly turns to meet Jackson's deadly glare, neither willing to back down or swallow their pride.

 

An alpha fight was the last thing anyone wanted right now. Therefore, Namjoon loudly clears his throat, catching both members attention. Instantly, both alphas froze at the dark look Namjoon gave. The Dons fearful gaze the only thing needed to subdue anyone that posed a threat, or a hindrance. Jackson and JB even thinking of starting an argument was hindrance enough, derailing the original purpose of this gathering and weakening their bonds. During a time like this, when one of their members were down, such behavior was above else disrespectful.

 

"Leave us," the Don all but said.

 

He couldn't even stand the sight of them right now.

 

Obediently, the two leave the table. They escape the dining room to take purchase in the living room.

 

BamBam watches the two go, a shiver going down his spine at the pressure of his husbands heavy gaze when he left the room. The beta knew the night would be harsh when they leave to home.

 

"By the way," Seokjin breaks the tension with a lighter in weight question. "Where's Jeongguk?" The question, more directed to Mark. Jeongguk and Mark happen to be waiters at the same establishment.

 

Mark replies with a careless shrug, sharing his husbands anger at JB for the time being.

 

"Mark," Seokjin frowns. He could be understanding to how the other omega feels but at the same time, their small ass syndicate was being targeted. Therefore he needed answers. They all knew he wasn't the type to be so easily provoked either.

 

"I really don't know. He took an early lunch and never came back," Mark huffs and folds his arms against his chest, sparing a glance to an uneasy looking BamBam.

 

"Hoseok should have a good idea where he is," Namjoon adds in and feels the meal prepared today, went to waste. Even Seokjin was hardly touching his plate, injured shoulder or not. "Matter of fact, Hoseok has to know. We'll find out both of their whereabouts when word gets back to me."

 

Seokjin's frown deepens, not saying another word on the matter and opt to spring up a new topic to ease the mood. Thankfully, that was a easy task. The members at the table eating once again until the food was all gone.

 

Taehyung was the first to start cleaning up, alpha strangely silent the duration of dinner.

 

He was worried about the absent omega. Usually they texted when Jeongguk finished his shift, however, Taehyung has gotten no word. The pink haired alpha was patient. He could wait all night and would wait. These facts dawning true when Taehyung sat on the fourth step of the stairs, having long said goodbye to everyone and goodnight.

 

Seokjin offered to let the bodyguard stay the night. Taehyung, instantly agreeing since Jeongguk lived here.

 

So after Seokjin's offer, the omega has long past gone to bed.

 

Its been two hours now.

 

Taehyung still sat at that fourth step, entangling his fingers together and looking ahead at the front door—waiting for the embroidered door knob to turn.

 

"You know you aren't obligated to wait for him."

 

The pink haired alpha turns his head slowly to the side, sparing a glance at the Don taking a seat next to him on the step.

 

"Yes..." Taehyung makes a move to get up until  Namjoon stops him, resting a firm hand on his shoulder. The bodyguard blinks in mild confusion, getting the wrong message.

 

"That didn't mean you couldn't do it," Namjoon assures. "But I have a better idea. Hoseok needs to be picked up downtown," he pauses, seeing the brightening and now impatient look filter on the younger alphas face. Namjoon tightens his grip to focus the man, using a stern tone despite his good-willed suggestion.

 

"My capo has something important to tell me and confirmed he has our bunny with him," Namjoon finally releases the other, letting him barrel up out and down the remaining three steps.

 

"Address?" Taehyung holds in a wide smile, knowing this was more than simply a pick up. Hoseok had info for the attack on Yoongi.

 

"I texted it to you earlier."

 

Taehyung losses his professional facade to break out into a wide boxy grin.

 

Sometimes he really appreciated the Don for being one of those humane Bosses.

 

"Now go get him tiger," the Don smirks and locks the front door behind a departing Taehyung.


	3. Bonds

The youngest of them all spits blood into the ironically red carpet of the Dons office. Jeongguk's head was pounding and the right side of his face was burning, most likely swelling, from the ruthless punch of Kim Namjoon. The mafia boss loosened his tie, popped open a button of his white collar, and leaned against the front of his desk. The blinds had been drawn, shallow lamp light the only see through in the darkness of the office. Namjoon wanted to have a place to hold the biggest aesthetically terrifying atmosphere within his home. Said home, the warmest to be in and homiest. That is until Namjoon calls anyone up to his office. 

Once the double doors shut, no one was considered family. They were employees, members, and pawns. 

The reality was grim yet not always the upmost true. 

So when Hoseok said he had information to disclose with the Don, Taehyung didn't expect it to go quite like this. The alpha wasn't surprised by the outcome, but he was greatly displeased by it. Especially having been told to stand in with Hoseok by the door, watching the Don easily lay out three consecutive punches at Jeongguk like they didn't hug lovingly a while ago.

"How could you do this to me?" The Don shakes his head in great disbelief, rage simmering down. His knuckles itch for more, to lay out a few more blows at the foolish omega before him. Namjoon held no source of emotion in his eyes as he watched his nephew wipe blood from his mouth. 

Jeongguk did nothing but keep his silence for now. He walked in knowing he'd have consequences for his fuck up. He also knew he wouldn't ever have the voice to speak up to an infuriated Namjoon. 

There were four people in their small group who Jeongguk knew he was better off staying on their good side. The first person was ironically Hoseok—the red head beta was always in the best mood, therefore an angry Hoseok was terrifying when you'd never think such an emotion was possible on the man. The second was Namjoon. 

The second person he's gone and done pissed off royally. 

Therefore, the omega kept his head low, eyes trained on the floor and stationed on his knees as he felt his skin being chipped by the tension in the room. 

Taehyung held great disdain in the youngest  automatic state of submission. 

His Jeongguk has so much pride. 

Yet of course, the Don was one to always rip that away from you.

"Maybe you don't fully get what type of game I play here," Namjoon continuous with a heavy sigh. "We get money through many ways. Many evidently illegal ways and that's how I like it. But..." he pauses and slams a hand on his desk, easing the abusive urge away with a painful burning sensation. "There's one way that I specifically gave the no go to. I said it. I clearly stated it before. Didn't I?" The Don widens his eyes, looking from his Hoseok to then Taehyung almost hysterically. "You guys know it," Namjoon focuses his gaze back on the kneeling solider at his feet. "Why, oh WHY the fuck, don't know?" 

Jeongguk's throat bobs when he swallow thickly the stopper on his voice. The omega dares to only look up to the Dons legs, not gazing up further. Jeongguk's eyes were glazed over, not for the reason of being hit or ridiculed, but because he honestly hopes what he's done really isn't the reason for Yoongi's injuries. 

It couldn't be. Right?

"This was before I came here," Jeongguk says in a surprisingly strong tone. After all, he wasn't going to act pathetic just because he looked it. "Nothing was final. It was a few drops and then I was done."

"A few drops consist of?" Namjoon looks to the ceiling, falsely speculating. "Over 20?" He rubs harshly at the back of his neck. "A few drops are at least 4 or 6 Jeongguk, not 20." 

"I had to meet a requirement," the omega responds with a slight frown. 

"What about our requirements?!" Namjoon raises a leg to almost kick the younger, Jeongguk not even flinching at the motion that thankfully never impacted. 

"You said it was okay..." Jeongguk lets his shoulders slump sadly. With this, he finally meets the intense eyes of his uncle. "I told you what group, what drug I sold, and if I was clean." 

"You didn't say you were in debt Jeongguk!" 

"I didn't know I was!" The omega raises his voice back in desperation. 

He wasn't a liar. 

He never was. 

He's held nothing but the most respect for Kim Namjoon. 

He also wasn't stupid enough to lie to him either. 

"Please," Jeongguk slowly shakes his head as he only briefly sees nothing but fondness in his uncles eyes. "If it's really because of me..." he swallows, heart beating erratically at the next set of words he was to say. "I'll take them all down. Alone." 

Taehyung almost inches forward, words of rejection swallowed. 

It wasn't his place to have an opinion on the matter. 

The pink haired glances to the beta next to him, Hoseok mildly taken aback. They both had a word to say on what Jeongguk just offered to do.

The kid never had to kill before. Not that he wasn't suppose to, it was just something Hoseok and Taehyung wanted to avoid. 

Not everyone has a good coping to the fact they've taken the life of another.

Nor did they want Jeongguk to have one. 

"This is serious Kookie," Namjoon lightens his tone, crouching in front of his beloved nephew. He scans the bruising on the youngest face and knows for a fact he's going to get some lip from Jin about it. "I love you," he raises a hand and pats the boys hair, hand moving to massages the back of the boys neck. "You realize there's no coming back from that."

Jeongguk closes his eyes, finally glad to have his real uncle back. For at least that moment. 

"I'm sorry," the omega all but says and opens his eyes. "If Yoongi Hyung is hurt because of me...I have to." 

Namjoon stares deeply into the others eyes, searching for any ill will until he came up empty. The Don smiles, leaning closer to plant a kiss on Jeongguk's forehead. 

"Do what you gotta do," the alpha raises himself to his feet. "Hoseok," he calls. "You know the procedure. If he's gotta take out more than one sucker, make sure he has what he needs to get out safely."

The red head beta nods, knowing words of confirmation weren't needed. The Don knew he would follow through. 

"Taehyung, get my nephew cleaned up," Namjoon orders. "Then make sure no one disturbs me for the next four hours." 

Taehyung more than gratefully moves forward to hoist Jeongguk up by the shoulder, then moves him quickly out the office. Hoseok was about to follow suit, until Namjoon whistles. The sound making the beta halt with his hand on the door knob. 

"Is Seokjin home?" 

Hoseok hums in recollection for a moment. 

"I think he went shopping with Jimin. Though he should be back now."

"I see," Namjoon all but said and with that, Hoseok took his leave, closing the Don within his dark office.

Seokjin was going to kill him for sure. 

The Don took out his phone, quickly dialing his husbands cell. It rings only twice before the doors of his office are slammed open wide, the omega he was about to call stomping inside with some bags. Jimin scurried in behind, trying to calm the older omega. 

That was fast.

Namjoon, knowing the reason for his husbands storming entrance locks his phone and puts it face down on his desk. He held the upmost composure when he faces forward to take the slap to the face Seokjin's delivers, expressionlessly. Jimin jolts at the reverberating sound of the smack, wincing almost as he picks up the bags Seokjin dropped to hit his husband. 

"Jimin," Seokjin voices sweetly. He turns and smiles kindly at his cousin, eyes burning with the opposite of what the omega was displaying out front. "Give us a moment." 

The blond omega nods and quickly bolts out the scary ass room where the tension was at a dangerous all time high. 

Jimin made sure to especially close the door behind him.

"Why?" Seokjin seethes.

Namjoon releases a sigh, moving to rest his hands on his husbands shoulders rather than his sweltering, throbbing right cheek. 

"His past may be responsible for Yoongi's incident," he all but explains and Seokjin seems to simmer down a bit. Only a tad bit.

"And?" The omega raises a brow.

"And he has to take responsibly for his fuck up," Namjoon rubs thumb circles into his mates shoulder blades. "You should understand that more than anyone," his tone deepens and that's when Seokjin wiggles away the hands on him. Namjoon knew this wouldn't be easy. Seokjin was never easy. 

"Oh? So if I was the reason, you'd beat the shit out of me too, right Namjoon?" Seokjin backs away a few steps, expression livid. 

Namjoon contains his eye roll.

"You wouldn't be that foolish."

...

"I mean, that'll never happen baby."

"Answer the damn question Namjoon," The omega fumes. He was out of line, and he knew that. However, Namjoon knew he didn't just take shit thrown at him, especially if it was unjust. 

"No, of course not sweetie," Namjoon sighs in defeat. "I could never," the alpha sags his shoulders. He was horrified at the fact of anyone, let alone himself hurting his mate. The notion of him doing so disgusts him, and Seokjin seeing his husbands sincerity almost made him coo in adoration. Almost. 

"Then why my brother."

The Don froze at that. He walked himself right into this trap. 

"He..." the Don rubs the back of his neck, the redness on his knuckles from hurting his nephew shaming him.

"He nothing Kim Namjoon. He's my family! You have no right to put your hands on him!" Seokjin shouts. 

"He's my family too Jin," Namjoon growls. His husband releases a mocking chuckle. 

"Then fucking act like it honey," Seokjin scowls. Namjoon holds his head down silently, facial features dark. He had something to say. He just didn't think he should say it now of all times.

Fuck it.

Might as well deal with everything now that his husband was already angry with him.

"He's apart of us Jin. He could've chose not to be, but he didn't. Therefore he has to face the consequences of his actions like the rest of us," Namjoon turns to the side, face unreadable. "That's why he's going to fix his mistake."

...

"Fix what Boss."

Namjoon shuts his eyes painfully tight, biting into his lip to withhold his own lashing. 

If he lost control of this situation by acting out, they'd be worse off. However, when his husband disassociates his relationship with him in turn of rank, Namjoon was losing it. Seokjin never called him that. Refused to even. 

The omega was predominate about the fact Namjoon came first as a husband and a mate, not a Don.

Seokjin stayed out of his work as best as possible and Namjoon did his best to keep him out of it. The omega wanted a lover, not a murderer. Namjoon was going to finally give him that...

Until Yoongi was targeted.

On his wedding day no less.

Namjoon opens his eyes, breathing slowly to stay calm. 

"Don't call me that," he almost pleads. 

"Then look at me when I'm talking to you, Don."

Namjoon lost it.

"I said DON'T DO IT SEOKJIN!" He roars and aggressively whacks the desk lamp off his desk. The object smashing into a few liquor bottles stacked nicely on another counter in the room. The only light dimmed out. 

Namjoon runs a shaky hand through his hair, trying to settle his nerves. He staggers forward and falls to his knees. The omega watches with the most sympathetic expression he could give, shaking his head in remorse on the fact this was what their life was. His alpha losing himself into his mafia boss persona and forgetting the boundaries between family and henchmen. Morals and respect. Real bonds and blood contracts. 

Namjoon cradles his head, leaning against the side of his desk to splay his limbs out. 

He was trying to relax. 

However, there was this pressure. This unknown pressure he had no idea was keeping him caged down. 

Once a familiar soft, yet firm hand rests on his head, Namjoon instantly begins to relax. His hands fall loosely into his lap, eyes closed to dwell in the comforting scent of his mate. He didn't even know he was tearing up until he opened his eyes and felt a few hot streams come down his cheeks. 

"Jin..." he mumbles hoarsely. "Jeongguk. Our Jeongguk, is going to kill them baby." 

"I know," Seokjin almost grimaces, running his hand smoothly through his husbands scalp. Just the way the alpha liked it.

"I'm sorry," Namjoon huffs, hugging his husbands legs close, resting his head on Seokjin's thighs. 

"You always are Joonie."

The Don tenses. 

"But you just can't ever help it, can you?" Seokjin stops his consolation and breaks from his husbands hold. "If I lose my nephew Namjoon..." the omega pauses, smelling the scent of distress already on his husband. "Don't you dare apologize to me," he finishes coldly.

Namjoon could only nod as he heard his mates departing footsteps, the door opening and closing once again to leave the Don alone drenched in his own self-loathing.


	4. Two Sides

"Mr. Wang."

"Mm?" 

"Transaction is successful." 

"Fucking, finally!" Jackson shouts victorious and hung up the phone. He didn't need to hear the uneasy breathing of his contractor any longer. 

The hitman, then, tosses out the cellar device in a local diner dumpster and whips out his personal cell—texting Mark his job was finished. Plus on the way over to pick him up. However, it seemed like the Don had other plans. Upon receiving a text from Namjoon, Jackson strode more purposefully to his rental. 

Hoseok was nice enough to let him borrow one every time he had a job, but the crap he loans out kills Jackson from the inside. This time it was fucking neon green. What dip-shit even spray paints his ride green?

Jackson shakes away his disgust and gets in the drivers seat. Inside smelt like throw up too. 

A few curses and gags later throughout the drive, the overly dramatic hitman got out the car with more excitement then necessary in front of the fancy restaurant his boys were working in. The door man looked appalled, as always, by what he just pulled up to the curb in. Even though Jackson could more than so agree with the guys disgust in his ride, he felt offended nonetheless and gave the man the finger. 

The ebony haired alpha would've walked in the joint, but, his attire never suited their standards. Neither did his cars, his attitude, and his being in general. 

Mark told him this especially but Jackson didn't really care. The food was too small as shit for him to pay over sixty dollars for anyway. 

"Jackson?" 

The said man blinks, having taken position leaning on the hood of his rental and meeting eyes with his brother. Instantly, the alpha moves and pulls the younger into a bone crushing hug. 

"Baby boy! It's been forever since I've last seen you!" He plants messy kisses all over his brothers face, the latter giggles and soon whines at the saliva ruining his concealer. 

"Okay! Jackson! Get off!" BamBam wiggles his way free, knowing he'd of been stuck in the embrace if Jackson hadn't chose to let him go. "And I saw you three days ago."

"Your point?" Jackson raises a brow, before transitioning to another topic. "Planned to see your uncle after work?" 

The two were not of high class, nor wanted to be in their professions. Although BamBam, being the part-time refined model he was, could so easily live around here. The beta was still just a baby, Jackson's baby, and even if BamBam wanted to move out here with all the snobs, Jackson wouldn't let him. 

"Mark? Nah, I had a job. Stay away from the alley on the next block over, blue coats everywhere." 

"Noted," Jackson nods and smells his husband approaching. As if on cue, BamBam turns his head as well and they both see Mark exit from the back with Jeongguk. A bruised Jeongguk. "Holy shit, what happen kid?!" The hitman was on the younger omega in an instant, grabbing him by the head to inspect the dull facial bruising.

"Calm down Jackson," Mark whacks his husbands hands away from the wincing omega by him. "It's Namjoon's work. Still obviously healing so paws off."

"Namjoon?" Jackson backs away at his husbands request, BamBam moving in to partake in the conversation in the middle of the sidewalk. Any one watching them huddle like this, serious expressions and all, would think they're hustlers. "His own...nephew?" The alpha sees red for a split second. "This must be why he wanted me to pick you both up then, right?" He stares down at Jeongguk. 

Mark sucks his teeth. 

"Calm down Jackson," he repeats for the second time.

The hitman closes his eyes for a moment.

"You're picking me up to help with target practice," Jeongguk spoke up, the attention on him daunting.

"For what?" BamBam blinks in slight confusion. "You never needed Jackson before now. Plus Hoseok is in charge of training you," the beta speculates for a while before the truth dawns in. He growls and Jackson instantly caught on too.

"We need to talk to Namjoon about this," Jackson says and walks back to his trash of a car. "Get in."

"There nothing to talk about," Jeongguk almost sighs, but holds back since it was his decision in the first place. "I want to."

To everyone he was a baby. 

Jackson the firm believer to keep the omega forever in the cradle.

"Why?" BamBam opts to reply for his brother, seeing as the alpha wasn't going to say a word. Jackson also had a one track mind. Therefore, he still wanted to have a word with Namjoon in spite of Jeongguk's revelation. 

With a slam of the drivers door, Jackson starts up the car. 

Leaving BamBam's 'why' for the other two standing with him. 

Mark releases the sigh Jeongguk couldn't before looking, and sensing the irritation oozing off his husband within the vehicle. 

"Hoseok found out one of the guys that drove the car Jaebum caught the license plate of, had something to do with my past..." Jeongguk pauses. "My old gang. So..." he trails off, hoping the two would get the point. 

"You're held responsible," Mark voices since no one else had the balls to. "Doesn't make it right," he furrows his brow. 

"What we do for a living isn't ever right," BamBam smiles slightly at them. Usually his smiles could reach his eyes, however, to the two before him, BamBam looked almost pained to bare such an expression. 

Mark doesn't say a word this time, simply ushers Jeongguk to the back seat of the car Jackson had the engine running to. 

"You can take the front," Mark calls to a spaced out BamBam. 

"Nah, I'm good. I have my car around the corner anyway."

Mark holds eye contact with the younger for a while, debating whether to press the beta to spill the issues making him seem so frail looking. 

"Just get in BamBam!" Jackson calls loudly, window down.

The beta almost jolts, as well as Mark, who hisses in annoyance at his husbands loudness. 

BamBam huffs and stalks over to the front passenger seat, scrunching his nose. 

"Smells like throw up in there..." 

"Who cares. Free is free. Now get in."

"I can't..."

...

Mark blinks momentarily at the developing tension between the two, then quickly gets in the back and shuts the door. He nudged Jeongguk in the arm to start a small conversation of their own—wanting to take the tension off at least themselves. 

"BamBam, baby, baby bro." 

"Jackson..." 

"Get in the car, pwease~" the alpha whines cutely. Well as cutely as he can get. 

The younger brother tries not to giggle. 

"I can't I said. I have to get home," BamBam notifies. His gut suddenly churns uncomfortably. 

He never liked mentioning his home life. Especially with his husband.

Jackson was slowly getting closer to realizing that. 

Therefore, the alpha did his all to get the beta away as much as possible. 

Like now.

"No. Don't make me use rank on you Bam. Get in the car," Jackson tosses away his sweet and whiny brat routine, coming in hostile. 

When that happened, BamBam hunched pathetically into himself and reluctantly got in. 

"Happy?" The beta sucks his teeth, sulking. 

"Much." Jackson grins broadly and pats his brother on the thigh before finally pulling off on the course to Namjoon's house. "So Jeongguk..."

The car envelopes with an uneasy silence. 

"How's Jin responding to this?" 

...

"I don't know," The youngest out of them all looks blankly out the window. Mark furrows his brow, unable to supply words for the other omega. 

Thankfully, Jeongguk had intention to elaborate.

"We don't talk about it," he continuous gently, a tone they rarely hear him use. "He doesn't talk to Namjoon much either."

"He still cooks?" BamBam took out his phone, tapping away the replies to his messages.

"Yeah."

"For Namjoon I mean."

Jackson released a chuckle, Jeongguk not bothering to register the amusement. 

"Yeah."

Mark rests a hand on the youngest knee, rubbing the area, gently yet faintly, with his thumb. Then as quick as the comfort came, it left. 

Usually, the ride would consist of Mark bitching about his day to Jackson, Jeongguk settling for a ride half-way through his bus route to hang with Taehyung. In the contrary to now, their vehicle was drowned in nothing but silence and the smell of vomit. The stench wouldn't cease even with the windows pulled down. 

"Don't talk to him Jackson," Mark voices out. They were within seeing distance of the Dons home. "You don't know how it is there."

...

Jackson clenches his jaw, pulling into an open spot two buildings down from their destination. BamBam eyes the vein pulsing on his brothers neck and unbuckles himself to get out first. 

"Let's go Jeon."

On cue, the omega obeys. The two older members staying rooted in their seat. 

The alpha kills the engine, Mark unbuckles. 

"Mark Wang," Jackson begins softly. A shiver nonetheless, going down his mates spine. "Don't order me. Not on this matter at least." The alpha turns in his seat, directing an affectionate gaze to the other. His tone was firm and that was as close as the hitman got to talking down to his husband, because Jackson could never truly direct anger to him.

Oh, but Jackson could definitely be stern. Especially since the hitman was anything but such on most days. 

"I'm older than you," Mark glares, well tries to.

"By a year baby~" Jackson replies and then grinned. The alpha moves himself to wiggle into the backseat, the fit not made for a short yet well built grown man. Mark instinctively slides to the left to make room for him, trying to look annoyed under heart eyes from his alpha. 

"A year is enough," the omega frowns and looks to the cars crusted floor mats. 

His chin was expectantly grasped by his husbands hands, tilting it in a way Jackson could get their eyes meeting and lips brushing. The omega relax, pulling the lower lip faintly touching the alphas between his lips. 

"I'm serious," The alpha flicks his eyes to his mates mouth. "I don't think this is right. Do you?" He connects their foreheads. 

Mark releases a soft sigh, pulling the hand on his chin into his own to grasp; interlocking their fingers and staring blankly at his husbands knuckles. 

They were littered with an unnecessary amount of rings. 

"I don't. But I don't agree with going up against the Don either."

The omega suddenly cracks a smile, remembering when the other slipped the jewelry on this morning. 

"He's not just the Don," Jackson slides his head to rest on his mates shoulder, the decision blocking Marks view of their interlocked hands. "He's Kim Namjoon too."

The grip Mark had on Jackson tightens. 

"He's still the Don, Jackson."

"Am I still a murderer, Mark?" 

...

This time Jackson pulls away, something Mark usually does in moments like this. Therefore, the omega stiffens and holds tighter to his husbands hand. 

"Let go babe."

"I love you." Mark says, nothing else coming to mind in answering Jackson's question. 

The alpha laughs, freely, within the tense moment. 

"I know that," he replies and with that, Mark irritably lets him go and excused himself out of the vehicle as quickly as possible, his husband calling after him. Yet all Mark does is slam the door in his mates face, letting the alpha deal with the throw up smelling rental on his own. 

Mark was only three steps in walking away from the said rental, until prevented a step further by the fast moving Jackson. The alpha had a firm hold on Marks wrist, tugging lightly for Mark to face him. 

"What's wrong now?" The omega almost hissed, glancing at his husband. 

"Am I still a hitman, Mark." 

Jackson didn't question him this time, he left the statement up for Mark to be able to reply however he liked. 

Mark glares at the ground, yanking his wrist away in defeat and frustration. 

"You're not a hitman when you're with me, nor a murderer," he carefully speaks, low to avoid drawing attention to them. After all, they were technically outside the car and in the middle of the side walk—once again. The trash cans piled near each other, kept a similar stench the car provided for the two previously. 

"You're my husband..." Mark feels his cheeks heat up. "My Jackson," his blush darkens. "My mate," he clenches onto the cuff of his sleeves. "My alpha."

...

While Jackson wanted to let himself melt and sprinkle affection back from his mates words, the alpha had a reason for this conversation.

"So is Namjoon to Seokjin," he frowns at the omegas flinch. 

"This is not about them."

"Yes it is Mark," Jackson sighs. His husbands cute flush quickly fleeting. "What makes Namjoon different from someone like me?"

Marks growl puts Jackson in defense, the growl a warning any alpha would find disrespectful. However, the hitman wasn't about status, therefore he only tensed when he felt they were about to blow up into another disagreement. 

"Don't relate yourself to him," the omega digs into his cuffs, injuring the fabric. "You may be friends but he went too far Jackson. Jeongguk is practically still a pup, if he wasn't so caught up in our world, he'd be in college by now."

Jackson narrows his eyes only slightly. 

"Why are you worried about that? Jeongguk's still old enough to choose what he wants to do. He can't force him," he begins to move forward, placing an arm around his mates shoulders. A bit of a crowd straying less then subtly by. 

They were making a scene.

Mark seem to get the idea and didn't refute the contact as much as he wanted to at the moment. They both silently closed the distance to the Dons home and being let in by Seokjin. The older omega greets them with a small smile, wordless as he closes and locks the door behind them. Once Mark stepped foot inside, he knew there was no more room to settle whatever was going on between him and Jackson. Here, he mostly kept Seokjin company, knowing the Dons partner needed an individual willing to see more than black and white—an option of gray. 

The same could be said for himself since Jackson was able to see that gray, just not the mixture to its creation. 

"Jeongguk should be outback in the cellar with Taehyung," BamBam crosses his legs on the sofa and breaks the awkward air in the living room. Everyone, including Seokjin, seemed to be lost in thought.

The first to move was Jackson, escorting himself outback to the cellar. 

Mark felt his chest tighten when the screen door in the kitchen, leading to the backyard, slammed shut. 

"How long are you staying?" Seokjin brings his fellow omega out of himself. "I don't know how long Namjoon will have them practice."

"Till dinner?" Mark questioned half-heartedly, looking from Seokjin's earnest gaze to BamBam. The beta is too absorbed with texting frantically on the couch, face screwed in concentration. Mark looks back to Seokjin, the older omegas eyes seeming distant. 

"Most likely," Seokjin shrugs. "Least we'll eat together."

"How much does that even mean to us anymore?" 

...

'Shit.' Mark blinks rapidly in realization. 

He misspoke.

However, his question ended up being somehow amusing.

Seokjin chuckling..

"You don't have to hold your tongue with me," he starts easily. "You know your boundaries," Seokjin hums and ruffles the younger omegas hair. "To answer your question, dinner is to humor the motherly side of me to you guys..."

The omega trails off, lost in the partial lie of his explanation. 

"I get it Jin hyung," Mark finishes the topic for him.

BamBam half listens and contemplates leaving room. 

"Then lets get cooking. Ah! Bam, get your butt in the kitchen with us. We can use you," Seokjin orders, a playful ting to his voice as he moves to pull BamBam off the sofa. 

The beta whines reluctantly.

Oh, if only Mark had the luxury to whine like that. Instead he had to carry along and act like he had his shit together. 

As Seokjin drags BamBam through the dining room towards the kitchen, Mark catches sight of a wince on the betas face. Something he knew could be from Seokjin, knowing the older didn't have a tight grip. 

Instead of saying anything, he closes himself off again to his last thought. 

'Is it worth pretending?'


	5. A Type of Blindness

Business was slow today, a uncommon phenomenon that Park Jimin loved even more than sleeping when he got the chance. 

"You can head out early today Jimin."

The managers voice for once was joy to the omegas ears. 

"Yes sir~" Jimin tries his best to keep a bigger smile from springing free onto his face. 

He had been sparingly sorting out storage. There was no requirement for Jimin to stay if he finished all his tasks already. Besides, he didn't commonly work in the back, usually being a cashier. However, he was covering a stock persons shift, the coworker having gotten an early heat. While he wanted to avoid working more than they had to, Jimin jumped at the opportunity to busy himself with other things beside thinking of Yoongi. The alpha was due to be released soon from the hospital and he couldn't stop unnecessarily cleaning everything at home for his arrival next week. 

Other than that, Jimin was in good spirits. He was going to meet up with his cousin for lunch today. 

It was like a wives meet up for lunch to talk shit and etc. Taehyung joins them sometimes, awkwardly the only alpha. Yet Taehyung's a good sport about it and plays along like he was just another one of the housewives; Seokjin really being the only true housewife out of them all. 

Jimin chucks his name tag into his locker before checking out with an enthusiastic skip outside the store. He situates his puffy coat warmly on his person, looking like an oversized moss ball. 

Taehyung seem to think the same thing when Jimin enters, moments later, the café with a shiver worthy gust of wind behind him.

"Cute~" Taehyung giggles as Jimin rolls his eyes and chucks his coat off around his chair, sitting down after. "You're early," he smiles. 

"I was released early. I'm surprised you're even here," Jimin raises a brow and opens his menu. 

They were seated, like usually, near but not close by the window front. The suns rays hitting their table almost head on as they sat around a circular table like a social group. 

This was all the eldest of their groups idea. 

Taehyung, being a bodyguard didn't think it was the safest. Although as well as he took safety in account, the alpha was aesthetically pleased with the place and position. He settled and just made sure to have Hoseok do background checks of the place, and hack street cameras for suspicious activity.

"Can't I? I've been early before." He hums.

"Not earlier than Jinnie." The blond omega tuts and folds his arms over table. "Spill the tea," he stares sharply at his best friend. 

"You don't even want to wait for Mark and Jin?" 

"I should skewer you for not telling me the goods earlier!" Jimin holds up a fork threateningly and cranes his head, making his cute face all creepy yet intense all the same. Taehyung did all he could to hold back from laughing.

"The goods?" 

"The goods."

Taehyung places his hands on the table, letting his nerves show. He exhales heavily and waits for Jimin to put his fork down.

"I don't think I can let Jeongguk do it alone." 

Jimin falls serious like the topic at hand. 

"That's not up to you Tae," he frowns slightly. "I understand where you're coming from but—"

"No," the alpha interrupts. His voice booms loudly at the sheer emotion he has been concealing. "No you don't. No one does. Jimin..." Taehyung looks almost pleadingly at the omega, like he could some how fix things. "I feel it."

"Wait..." Jimin blinks rapidly for a second and almost jumps up excitedly. 

Taehyung sighs and lets the dots connect without him saying it. Actually, who was he kidding, he was happy to of finally shared it with someone after so long. 

"Namjoon is sending my baby boy to fight this on his own," Taehyung says a hint proudly. "And I can't let him."

"Let him do what?" Seokjin makes his presence known, the two friends instinctually jolting in sync. Jimin was the first to break into a smile and greet Seokjin in spite of the topic they were discussing. The blond knew more than anyone that Seokjin hated the most that Jeongguk had to get his hands dirty. With a drug cartel even—since years after their youngest omega left, the small gang he worked for became larger and more significant. 

"Good afternoon Jin hyung," Taehyung finally calms and sprung to life. 

The oldest blinks with a narrowed gaze at the two of them, skeptical as he sat down in his seat between them.

"Why are you adding the hyung, Tae?" Seokjin raises a brow, crossing his legs under the table and occupying his vision with the menu he opened up. They knew he was playing on the card of nonchalance, something that just made the younger members nervous. 

"We're suppose to add the hyung Jin," the alpha replies steadily and Jimin face-palms. At that, Taehyung knew he fucked up. 

"You never use it because we all agreed it didn't matter. I care about being respected but hyung this and hyung that gets a bit annoying," Seokjin flips to the next page of his laminated menu. "So what can't you two tell me that I should know?" 

"Uh..." Jimin bites his lip, looking in every direction before raising his hand to attract an waiter. 

Taehyung sighs in momentarily relief of interrogation and Seokjin grunts in amusement. 

When the waiter comes over they start easy with drinks, almost all of them getting warm beverages except for Taehyung, the only guy able to take down cold foods and dance out in below zero weather. 

Just as Jimin was about to get into sipping his hot cocoa, Seokjin hits the nail on the head, making Taehyung spit up portions of his ice tea into his lap. 

"It's about my brother, isn't it?"

Taehyung hastily wipes his mouth and chin with a napkin while Jimin tries to withhold his laughter. 

"So it is..." Seokjin swirls a spoon lightly into his cup of coffee, mixing in a sugar cube and some cream. He eyes the alpha specifically before taking out and setting the spoon to the side on the plate under his cup. "This is about my brother, isn't it, Taehyung?" He repeats himself.

The pink dyed hair at the back of the alphas neck stands up for being put on the spot. 

Regardless of societal status, Seokjin was still terrifying. Apparently the whole trait was heretical since Jimin was just as scary when angry, Jeongguk, third in line. 

"I..." Taehyung pinched at the table covering, lips parted to say more—though words swallowed up by anxiety. 

The alpha didn't know if Seokjin would even approve of how he imprinted on Jeongguk. 

Nor if Namjoon was okay with it.

Jimin's excited about the ordeal but he wasn't the part of the family that looked mainly after their youngest omega. 

"Seokjin, maybe we should order an appetizer to snack on while we wait for Mark to get here." Jimin offers in slight distraction and Taehyung wanted to call him an absolute angel, however, they both knew such an intervention was in vain.  

"Mark isn't coming," Seokjin drinks a bit from his coffee, steam warming up his once chilled nose. 

"Why?" Jimin furrows his brow. "He doesn't usually miss out on our lunch dates." 

"Trouble in paradise," Seokjin all but explains and puts his cup down. "Now, Taehyung?" 

...

"I..." the alpha pathetically starts the same, faintly blushing in embarrassment at his loss of words. 

Seokjin releases a heavy sigh, turning to his cousin who tensed. 

"Why can't he talk? Thats not the norm for that guy," he raises an expectant brow. 

Jimin hunches timidly into himself. 

He couldn't go against Seokjin even if he tried, Taehyung well aware of that fact. 

The blond omega gives a brief apology with his eyes to his best friend, before locking back his gaze with his cousin. 

"He doesn't want Jeongguk to go in alone," Jimin half-lies and leaves the reason up to Seokjin to assume. 

Again, Jimin is a legit angel. 

"Alone?" 

...

"You don't mind him killing just not alone?" Seokjin turns his head to Taehyung, glaring coldly. The alpha practically whimpers, some of the restaurant customers and staff eyeing their table. 

An omega getting an alpha to whimper isn't common, nor is getting one to now their head in submission, like Taehyung is right now. 

"I mind..." the alpha mumbles. 

"That's not what Jimin said. You two are best friends, are you saying I shouldn't take my cousins words as your own since he's speaking for you?" Seokjin growls and reaches forward to grab Taehyung by the chin and force him to look up. "You can't even tell me what you have to say. What kind of alpha are you?" 

Taehyung felt his teeth bare at the insult, a low growl rumbling within his throat. 

"Jin..." Jimin calls softly. "You're making a scene."

"Jiminie," Seokjin hums. "Hush baby," he replies and squeezes harder on Taehyung's chin, glaring daggers throw the alphas own arriving glare. "Am I angering you, my little Taehyung?" 

The said man releases his withheld growl, grabbing his knees for restraint. No matter how Taehyung felt, he can't disrespect Seokjin. Especially if he's the Don's mate. 

He brought this onto himself. 

"Pathetic," Seokjin clicks his tongue. 

Jimin looks down at his lap, hating when his cousin took on such dominance to the point of demeaning. Moments like this really made it clear who's in charge. 

He was the Don's mate for a reason. 

"Can't speak?" Seokjin coos mockingly at the alpha. Taehyung facing his glare to the floor in his last inch of defiance. "What are you afraid of Tae? If you really want something, shouldn't you say it and run after him until he's all yours?" 

...

Jimin's eyes widen, Taehyung sharing a similar reaction of disbelief. They both look at the eldest warm motherly smile and instantly, Taehyung registered the loss of the hand on his chin. 

'When did he let go?'

"Seriously, you should have more balls for an alpha." Seokjin scolds and rolls his eyes at the two's reaction. 

Unexpectedly, Taehyung lurches from his seat, almost knocking the table over as he falls to his knees towards Seokjin's feet. He rests his forehead on the omegas thigh, eyes closed as he lowered himself in front of all these people to show his gratitude. Now Jimin was in shock for another reason, Seokjin mirroring partial shock but got it together enough to pet down the strands of pink on the alphas head. 

"Thank you so much Jin hyung..." Taehyung brokenly sobs and Jimin rushes out his seat over to run a comforting hand on his friends shaking back. The three of them paid no attention to the questionable looks they were getting. 

"Okay, what the fuck..." 

Two heads turn to look at their new arrival. 

"Mark?" Jimin furrows his brow slightly, less confused and more excited about his arrival. "Seokjin said you weren't coming."

"I wasn't..." Mark looks around and then bashfully at the kneeling and most definitely crying Taehyung. "What's wrong with him?"

"He was scared Jin hyung wouldn't approve of him liking Jeongguk."

"Wait what?" The light haired omega pursed his lips. "Are we NOW just discussing his pinning?" 

...

Seokjin breaks into a laugh and since Taehyung has enough sense to pay attention to all things instead of full on weeping, he abruptly looks up in surprise, blushing scarlet. 

"You already knew?!" He exclaims, Mark joining in the laughter now. 

"Wow...seriously hyungs?" Jimin rolls his eyes and grabs a napkin from the table, using it to wipe his friends dripping nose. 

"It's not our fault. I thought he'd come out with it sooner," Seokjin shrugs and grimaced at the dampness of his pants. "Ah you brat," uses his own napkin to soak the tears up from his pants into the cloth. Taehyung giggles in small victory in for revenge, before getting up with Jimin, both falling back into their seats with Mark now taking his own place at the table. 

They decided to take a small break and order their food, the waiter almost hesitant to come over. However, not even ten minutes in, did Seokjin bring up the topic once again.

"Are you going to tell Namjoon?" 

...

Mark throws his hands up in disbelief. 

"The kid just told you Jin, I highly doubt Jeongguk even knows. Trying to throw Taehyung into the lions den already?" 

"Oh please, maybe if he told Joonie first, he'd reconsider the whole matter on Jeongguk." Seokjin waves his fellow omega off, sipping his coffee again with a worried furrow. 

Jimin looks from Seokjin to Taehyung, the alpha already looking at him. 

Neither knew what to do right now.

"So you're going to use Taehyung like how Namjoon is using Jeongguk?" Mark challenges with a frown. 

...

"Namjoon isn't using Jeongguk to do anything, it's a matter of taking responsibility." 

Jimin notes his cousins disgust at his own words, setting his cup down like it offended him. Seokjin disliked having to use the same reason his husband gave him to send Jeongguk out on his own in the first place. However, Mark didn't seem to care about the developing hostile mood.

"Right. So Taehyung has to take responsibility for liking Jeongguk?" 

"It's doesn't matter okay?" The alpha intervenes. "As long as we can prevent him from going I don't mind."

"You're going to concede to being a puppet then?" The omega narrows his gaze at the younger. Taehyung's lip twitched.

'Why does every omega seem to want to disrespect him?'

"Why are you bitching about puppetry after so many years Mr. Wang? You should know how things work by now," Seokjin growls and Mark shifts a glare to the older addressing him.

"My bitching is in regards to how nothing has changed. Everything has just gotten worse."

Jimin pushes his chair back from the table, the air between the omegas too intimidating. Taehyung got the same feel and followed suit.

"On the contrary," Seokjin steels his himself to land the blow. "You've just gotten soft."

Mark slams a hand on the table, startling the people around him, as well as making Jimin jolt fearfully in his seat. Taehyung gazes at the tipped over coffee cup of Seokjin's, substance staining uglily into the sea foam table cloth. 

"I'd at least be able to stop my mate from throwing family in dangers way."

"Mark!" Taehyung gets up from his seat in shock. 

The said omega held no remorse for what he said written on his face. 

Seokjin had no expression.

When that happened, Jimin bites his lip and takes out his phone. 

"Is there anything else you want to point out my inability to do, Mr. Wang?" The eldest tilts his head. "You feel welcome to criticize me, by all means, continue."

"Jin hyung," Taehyung almost pleads. 

Someone had to put an end to this conversation. 

"Do you have something to say too, Mr. Kim?" Seokjin replies emotionlessly while still keeping eye contact with Mark. The other omega seemed to gradually calm down and take into account his disrespect to the Dons partner. The disrespect to his friend on a matter he knew Seokjin had no real control over. 

"Don't..." The alpha sighs. "Please don't start disassociating us hyung."

Before anyone could reply next, Taehyung's phone went off. He glances uneasily from the two death staring at the table, then takes out his cellular device to answer. The alpha instantly brightens up in spite of the tense atmosphere at the caller.

"Kookie," he says softly. 

Jimin almost coos, however, after a bit, Taehyung's sweet expression falls, sullen. Then he hangs up and begins to pull his coat on. 

"What's wrong Tae?" 

His best friend gets up as well but Taehyung just holds a hand up to stop him for the moment.

"You two," Taehyung stares in disappointment at the elders of the table. "Settle this dispute before you go. I don't need my Jeongguk to be worrying about what's wrong with his hyung's when he already has things to worry about."

"Excuse you?" Mark sucks his teeth. 

"The operation starts tomorrow Mark. You're either there to support us or bitch at us. You decide," Taehyung says unashamed and gestures for Jimin to follow him out. The blond omega being glad to do so, excuses himself politely and pulls his coat on. The best friends hastily leave the café and release heavy breaths after their escape. 

"Thanks Jimin," the alpha sighs. "That call really saved us."

"You're the one with the good acting," the blond smiles and pats his friend on the shoulder. "But maybe too good. What if they actually think Jeongguk's job is tomorrow?"

Taehyung lowers his head, face pale as he looks to his friend with the same sullen look he put for show earlier. 

"It actually is tomorrow Jimin."


	6. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:/May contain a bit of disturbing content. Depends on y’all tbh but here’s the heads up.

Despite the many run overs of the plan, the omega was jittery.

 

The head of the gang he was in, had weekly meetings at a pool pub. Their bar was the biggest highlight there but for Jeongguk, he simply enjoyed the sport. The fact his ex-members questioned their losing streak while drinking theirselves under the barrel, humored the younger. Any boob would know alcohol impaired the senses and better judgement. However, that piece of common knowledge never sank in. The thought made the omega chuckle in spite of his nerves in entering the said place once again after all these years.

 

Jeongguk could see the massive amounts of overlaying cigarette smoke stuck to the ceiling, the same distinct characteristic of the pub made Jeongguk smile just a bit when he stepped up to the bar. He took a seat on a stool at the counter. The bartender of course recognized him, the youngster that never drank nor smoked in a joint so full of it. The omega knew for sure he left with a lot of second hand smoke back then.

 

"Do you drink now?" The bartender teases and hits a hand on the counter twice, getting the attention of a few regulars at the bar. Regulars that Jeongguk had no interest in paying any mind to.

 

"I came to talk with Mr. Bung."

 

...

 

The bartender hums and tips his head to the right.

 

Jeongguk took the signal and got up, directing his focus toward the private room in the back. The room was small yet held all the important members of this whole thing. The younger always wondered what idiot had all his important figures in one place, easy to shoot down all at once. However, such a worry never came into their minds possible because of the doorway security. Jeongguk was pat down before he entered, his person deem clean enough.

 

While Jeongguk should be nervous, he was impatient. He lands his knuckles lightly on the black-tinted window.

 

The music is pretty loud on the outside but who knows the things going on inside.

 

In a few minutes, a shout was accompanied with the crack of the door. A man Jeongguk wasn't familiar with, looking him up and down.

 

"Are you Gguk?"

 

His gravely, half punctuation of his name was all the omega needed to know he was drunk. High, even. However, that was nothing of his concern, it'll just makes things easier. Therefore, Jeongguk nods before having the door opened some more and stepping in to the stuffy space. There was a ceiling fan above the center of the room, they all sat on a long semi-circled leather couch. The young omega took count of the amount of bodies as he hears the door being locked behind him.

 

"Jeon. Long time no see kiddo."

 

"Good afternoon," Jeongguk replies and takes the seat given to him. He sits and clasps his hands.

 

Mr. Bung was a cliché alpha male, greasy white bearded and bald. He looked grimy, Jeongguk notes his hygiene got worse. The musk in the room was most likely coming solely from him too. As an unmated omega, Jeongguk was weak to heavy alpha scents, however, he's gotten better over time.

 

"Did you come crawling back now that we have more business?"

 

Jeongguk blankly nods, knowing the best way to handle him was to simply let him talk. They were suppose to be right while he never was; Jeongguk always seeming in the wrong. Back then when the omega couldn't help but get scolded, he'd mentally shut out the world and tune out unnecessary bullshit. That was his own escape and he still sees himself doing it now, just not as often. Therefore, Jeongguk shows mild interest and gives half-hearted apologies to appear lower than he is. Although in truth, he could snap the cocky old bastards neck in a matter of seconds if he got close enough.

 

At the thought, the brunette eyes the mans neck, watching his spit as he exclaims pointless dialogue to make himself feel better.

 

Jeongguk wanted to end things quickly.

 

However...

 

'Mr. Bung and a few of his associates go out for dinner downtown Friday nights. Get there by invite, I don't know or care how you do it, but do it.'

 

But Jeongguk had to wait.

 

Patience wasn't one of his strong suits, especially when he was caught up in his feelings.

 

They were responsible for injuring Yoongi, therefore Jeongguk didn't want to wait.

 

He didn't want to behave like he always did.

 

Jeongguk didn't want to hear them gloat and choke on their self-destructing lifestyles; marijuana and cocaine. Jeongguk knew they had to be selling more product than that given the steady rise of profits. The omega should've let Namjoon destroy them when they were weak. Instead, he had to give a damn about some of them. If Namjoon wanted someone gone, they were gone. The same goes with the entire gang if wanted to.

 

"You don't expect me to so easily let you back in, do you?"

 

Jeongguk flicks his eyes to meet the one addressing him, ears picking up a question and a pause that brought him out of his thoughts to answer.

 

"No," he bites his lip and squirms in his seat, lowering his head in submission. The omega faintly hears someone mockingly coo at him.

 

"Come on boss, he's pretty."

 

The omega tightens his jaw and shuts his eyes, trying to sate the growl of disgust he felt fester within his throat. He knew what the guy was implying.

 

Yet he had to still wait...

 

'There should be a pistol stashed under the sink in the restaurant bathroom. A silencer along with it.'

 

"And an omega," another added in with a slur that made Jeongguk shiver. It sounded like the guy that let him in.

 

"Jeongguk," Mr. Bung calls, the omega raising his head. "We're going to dinner in another hour," he folds his legs and smiles. "Therefore you have an hour to somehow convince me I should take you back."

 

...

 

He should've known this was how it'd go.

 

'Be quick. Don't give them the chance to react.'

 

Jeongguk slowly peels off his jacket while raising from his seat. His eyes glued to Mr. Bung's—another shivering running down his spine at the darkening irises. The men sitting near him whistled, yet kept their distance since this was of course an exchange only between their boss. Although Jeongguk knew they were satisfied just watching.

 

'A ride will be waiting outback. A passport will be ready and your plane is to take off exactly a quarter to midnight.'

 

"An hour works just fine for me," Jeongguk tilts his head to the side with a flirtatious grin, dropping his jacket on the chair and sauntering over to Mr. Bung. The two men at his side put more space between them and their boss, giving the omega room to do as he pleased. Jeongguk playfully tickles the alphas right knee, another shiver rattling through his body, then casually slidibg into Mr. Bung's lap; straddling him. The alpha licks his dry lips and doesn't wait to fiercely grab the omegas well sculpted thighs. "But will it be enough for you?" Jeongguk whispers his ear, working his upper body closer, hips dragging purposefully over the Mr. Bung's crotch. Just then, the stench the omega gravely disliked, made his stomach ache; the urge to regurgitate concerning.

 

'Until then. Be patient. Give it two months before things cool down.'

 

Mr. Bung laughs and rains a hand down against the omega's backside, Jeongguk jolting in surprise yet releases a soft moan. Jeongguk feels up the mans chest, flicking past the bosses blazer.

 

"You're impressive boy, but not that impressive." He claws at the omega's black jeans. "What kind of omega has all this muscle?"

 

"Not yours~" Jeongguk hums and runs a hand through his hair, resting a hand on the mans shoulder and sliding it to grip the back of the couch to teasingly grind down on the alpha. Mr. Bung throws out another laugh and Jeongguk grins wider, feeling his strength to carry on shattering.

 

He was going to be sick.

 

"Do you want to be mine?" Mr. Bung raises a brow, using his other hand to touch the brunette's chest. He was speaking merely in the heat of the moment, and they all knew.

 

Jeongguk places his hands over Mr. Bung's, humming in false contemplation.

 

"Maybe another time~" the omega gently pushes the hands off him and quickly, yet smoothly, gets off his lap. Mr. Bung chuckles darkly, watching the brunette stalk away and bend to pick his jacket up off the chair. "I'm not on birth-control."

 

"Oh~?" Mr. Bung still stares. "Wouldn't want anything unpleasant to come out of this."

 

"Right," Jeongguk shivers again and shyly smiles back as he puts in his jacket, going to the door and grasping the door knob.

 

"I'll see you, say next week?" Mr. Bung asks but was really stating. Jeongguk understood after working for him awhile long ago.

 

"I'll be ready by then," he replies and exits, shutting the door behind him and instantly releasing a heavy breath. Then walks with purpose to leave the pub and the whole damn block for that matter.

 

"Mr. Bung?"

 

The said man raised a brow in question at his associate, seeing the puzzled look on his fellow alphas face.

 

"What's that on your shoulder?"

 

Mr. Bung blinks in confusion, trying to look at what was being mentioned and moving to scratch at a metal circular device. He squints, the object looking like nothing more than a magnet the size of a penny, but thicker in width than one.

 

"There's another on your knee boss."

 

"His chest too."

 

Suddenly, once the objects lit up red, they all noticed more than the few they've spotted. Yet before Mr. Bung could even voice an order, he snarls as the men around him scramble in fear.

 

"That bitch."

 

The glass of the door to that small room shattered, fire bursting out the door that took no more than twenty seconds to fly off and fall to the ground. The bartender shouts profanities as another explosion goes off near the counter— causing him to hit his head against a liquor shelf, dropping to the ground behind the bar unconscious. Those unaffected by the explosion sprint out the pub frantically.

 

Jeongguk pants as he takes a turn into an alley, having ran a few blocks after pulling out the bomb detonator he had in the heel of his boot. The omega pushes the button before bending by a trash can to retrieve the gun he stashed in there this morning.

 

He's went over this plan a hundred times within his head, however, that wasn't enough to prepare the omega for the outcome.

 

'I couldn't wait.'

 

His hands shook, one around his pistol and the other around the switch. His thumb still held down the button like it would some how undo the explosion. Jeongguk could hear his heart pound in his ears as his eyes fixated on his feet. Although he was positive to of concealed his intention, Jeongguk could vaguely hear shouts and clear messed up punctuation of his name.

 

How could he mess this up?

 

Jeongguk swallows thickly and slides the switch in his jacket pocket. He closes his eyes, now trying to calm his nerves.

 

Breath...

 

Breath.

 

Breath.

 

The omega sighs as his senses became clear. Jeongguk flicks his eyes open and wills his legs to finally move, but too late, since the alley he slid into was entered by three men screeching to a stop from a van. Evidently, they were armed, and as their eyes landed on him, Jeongguk never dipped so fast.

 

"After him!"

 

Jeongguk grits his teeth and began running down the alley with heat on his tail. However, his path cuts short from a loading truck backing in, forcing the omega to skid—nearly stumbling while making a short turn another way. Jeongguk instantly regrets it when the new alley ended up being a dead end. His face drains of color as he turns around to the approaching shadows of his pursuers. Jeongguk holds firmly onto his gun, raising his arm to aim at the first one rearing the corner.

 

He could take out one but still get hit by the other two. The brunette just hoped they were lousy shots.

 

Said hope was broken when he pulls the trigger to end one by the throat, however, it wasn't his friends that pierced Jeongguk through his thigh—it was the one gurgling on the ground by the neck that pulled the trigger.

 

Jeongguk staggers to the side, hand still firmly holding his weapon. He swallows down the pain, head beading with cold sweat.

 

He expected the other two, but two didn't come. Despite the silence, Jeongguk didn't move from his position. Thankfully he didn't, because another shadow appeared, stalking close to the corner and Jeongguk was ready to gun down another lackey if not for the familiar pink and faint scent of strawberries.

 

"Tae?" Jeongguk whispers in disbelief as Taehyung came into full view, expression cold but concerned. "What...what are you doing here?" He lowers his weapon, feeling the tension in his shoulders loosen as the beta rushed forward with a small limp. "Your hurt?" Jeongguk looks frantically to his friends leg.

 

"Shhh shh," Taehyung hushes the younger mans worries, clasping his hands on the omegas cheeks to make Jeongguk meet his eyes. The beta giggles to ease the fear from the others gaze. "Hold onto me Kookie~"

 

The omega blinks widely in confusion, but came into realization when the beta dips down and hoists him off his feet—thrown over the tallest shoulder.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Shh," Taehyung smacks Jeongguk on butt, making the younger flinch, but still, letting the beta carry him and run towards the truck. The said truck that had its back open. Taehyung climbs in and sits Jeongguk on a crate as he moves to pull the door shut. Upon doing that, the truck comes to life and begins to move. Jeongguk blinks back the darkness surrounding them until Taehyung pulls a wire connected to a light.

 

...

 

The two suddenly start staring at each other, not saying a word.

 

Only when Taehyung shuffles carefully to sit on the floor before Jeongguk, does the omega say something.

 

"Did you intend to place the truck in that alley?" He asks accusingly with slight fury in his irises.

 

"What do you think?" Taehyung raised a brow, seeing where this was going.

 

"I could've gotten away..." Jeongguk frowns and squeezes a hand over the wound on his thigh, said action making a sharp pain course through Taehyung's own thigh. The omega was too angry with the beta to note his leg twitch.

 

"You think that," Taehyung gets on his knees and shuffled close to the omega, ignoring the glare being bore through him. "But since you didn't go according to the plan, you wouldn't of made it past the next block without being gunned down."

 

...

 

The brunette gulps, nodding his head in understanding.

 

"Sorry..." he gazed at Taehyung's fluff of pink softly, the mans presence comforting enough that he almost forgot he was shot. ALMOST. "So you're hurt?" the omega winces as Taehyung lifts his hand off his wound, letting the beta look on to his dismay.

 

"Compared to you, hardly." The beta smiles grimly at the blood staining his omegas palm and jeans.

 

"Good..." Jeongguk lets his head rest against the wall of the metal box containing them. He breaths carefully, watching Taehyung's face darken as he retrieves a handkerchief and rips it to make a longer piece of cloth to wrap tightly around the wound. Jeongguk whimpers and clenches his free hand into a fist—his blood mixing with the sweat on his palm made his grip sticky. "Are they going to be angry?"

 

"Regrettably," Taehyung all but mutters and tightens the wrapping, securing the temporary bandage.

 

"Are you angry?"

 

The beta takes a deep breath, resting both his hands on the omega's knees and then looks up once again. However, instead of proving the other right, Taehyung smiles widely and rubs circles on the omega's knees.

 

"I'm not angry," he replies honestly. "Just disappointed," the pink haired male hums in conclusion before resting his cheek on Jeongguk's good thigh, ignoring the foreign disgusting alpha scent clinging to him strongly with tobacco. The omega bites his lip, furrowing his brow in unease at the interaction. If he wasn't so comfortable with Taehyung, he'd of kicked him already, but a part inside of him thought the beta being there was perfect; that he belonged there. Especially when Jeongguk had just let his body be touched by a crackhead uneducated on bath soap.

 

Jeongguk bit his lower lip harder, before registering the weapon still in his grasp. He puts the safety on before fitting it in his inner jacket pocket.

 

"Do you feel better, Jeongguk?"

 

The said male raised a brow, puzzled to why he'd be asked that but shrugs and simply goes with what came to mind first.

 

"I'm calm, Tae."

 

Taehyung hums in acknowledgment, nuzzling his cheek into a more comfortable position, part of his weight against the omega.

 

"You always seem calm Kookie," he replies and hugs one of Jeongguk's legs. "Even when you have right not to be."

 

...

 

At that, Jeongguk let the conversation end.

 

He was tired and didn't want to talk so deeply with Taehyung, especially when he was already in deep enough crap as it is.

 

Right now wasn't the time.

 

The omega had a long trip ahead of him.


	7. Out and About

A blessing.

A blessing is all the beta could call his release from the hospital. His partner was aiding him on the temporary cane he had for his leg, the injury something the doctors found last minute after the most obvious wounds. 

"I'm glad you'll be home again," Jimin sighs and contains his urge to be clingy with his mate. After all, they were above all else in public, second, Yoongi was having a hard enough time steadily walking. However, when they made it to exit or the hospital, Namjoon didn't hold back his amusement about how old his friend seemed.

"They got you settled with a cane Min," Namjoon grins and Yoongi all but gives him the finger with his free hand. "I missed you," he comes in and Jimin moves aside as the best friends hug one another. Yoongi gives a hard pat to the Dons back as he backs off, gesturing for Jimin to come closer again. The blond eagerly did so, pressing a mushy kiss to his mates cheek. "You guys are just perfect," Namjoon compliments at the display, and almost furrows his brow in reminder of how rocky things were with him and Seokjin. 

The omega hasn't even looked at him ever since they've gotten word Taehyung and Jeongguk were officially out of the country. Hoseok didn't even know Taehyung had intention to go with him, but thankfully the fact Jeongguk wasn't alone appeased Seokjin only a little. 

"Don't act like there isn't some for you when you get home," Yoongi grins and Namjoon didn't have the heart to tell him that he was wrong. He didn't have any affection waiting, unless he considered the meals Seokjin still cooked for him. 

Although Namjoon had no intention to spill shit in front of the hospital, it seems Jimin had that spiteful dynamic Seokjin had. 

"He's lucky to even get acknowledged when he gets home," Jimin frowns at Namjoon. Yoongi raises a brow, looking from his husband to his friend that's trying not to scowl in distaste. 

"What's this about Joon?" The beta asks confused. 

"Let's all just get in the car for now," Namjoon sighs and opens the door to the backseat. Yoongi thankfully doesn't nitpick at him yet and listens, easing himself carefully into the car with Jimin's help. When the omega gets in after him, Namjoon shuts their door and gets in the front. "Just don't be too pissed at me. I get enough of that from Jin."

"Depends on what it is Namjoon," Yoongi says as the car starts to move. "If I become pissed then I become pissed. Can't really control that if I especially have reason to be," he easily explains, giving no comfort to his friend. "To see Jimin so peeved at you must mean you fucked up, and Jimin doesn't get angry so easily either."

Jimin hums in agreement, nuzzling gently into his mates shoulder. Yoongi responds with running his fingers through the omega's hair.

"Right," Namjoon eyes then briefly through the rear view mirror, focusing on driving while remembering the last thing Seokjin said to him. 

'If he doesn't come back, neither do I.'

Namjoon knew how important family was to Seokjin. He knew how much Jeongguk meant to him with the rough history they've had growing up. Seeing how strong Seokjin was through it all was one of the things that drew Namjoon to him. It just sucked when that strength can be equally used for anything Seokjin put his mind to. In this case, it was being stubborn. 

He didn't know anyone capable of giving the absolute cold-shoulder to their mate like Seokjin has. 

So instead of fighting it, he left the omega alone. 

Even now, he doesn't know if that was the best decision to make. 

"I told Seokjin you were coming over," Namjoon says absently. "I'm going to guess he's preparing a feast."

"Is everyone going to be there?" 

"No. Jackson has a job, Mark has to do the night-shift, BamBam isn't feeling well, and Jaebum is taking care of his work for him."

"Hoseok will be there," Jimin says but Yoongi feels something was seriously off with their syndicates dynamic. 

"What about Taehyung and Jeongguk?" The beta asked and felt the tension the two were trying to cover. "What?"

"When we get there Min," Namjoon reassures.

So Yoongi waited. He indulged in hearing Jimin talk about work and how well he was, as he so calls it, "holding down the fort."

Soon, they made it and Namjoon was smooth as well as quick enough, to open the door for his friends to get out the car. All the while taking his time in closing it, not sure how Seokjin would interact with him this time. 

He was right to assume his husband would act cold to him. So as they all entered his home, Namjoon stood in the back as Seokjin rushed out the kitchen to warmly greet his cousin and Yoongi. He places kisses onto their cheeks, keeping a hug with Yoongi a bit longer to make sure he was real and safe here. All Seokjin did when he broke the hug was faintly regard Namjoon with an expressionless nod, figuring it'd be an embarrassment to ignore his husband straight out. 

Namjoon was somewhat glad for that. 

"I heard you had a sling," Yoongi tilts his head, inspecting the eldest left shoulder and arm. "Looks alright now."

"Mark took care of me," Seokjin replied with a smile. "It was a huge pain not able to do what I usually do."

"Mark?" Yoongi raises a brow.

Namjoon practically felt the burning question to why his name wasn't even mention. However, instead of entertaining Seokjin's shade at the moment, he sets his coat on their rack. Then enters further into his home, spotting Hoseok snoozing at the table where the plates were already set. How the beta could frankly sleep so easily amongst the smell of food was beyond him. 

"Why don't we get you two situated? Dinner is ready," Seokjin said after awhile instead of answering Yoongi. He helps them take their coats off as Namjoon shook Hoseok awake from dreamland. 

"How can you sleep like this?" The Don chuckles and the beta merely grunts as he sat up in his chair. 

"Because I've been doing a lot of shit," Hoseok replies, not bothering to hold his tongue. He smiles in spite of the heaviness to his words. "I had Jeongguk in charge of a portion of my work load. Not to mention Taehyung. Body guard or not, that guy knew how to hack better than anyone."

"But you can do it, right?" Namjoon raises a brow. His friend snorts and pushes himself out his seat. "Never said I couldn't. It's just that it'll take me longer," Hoseok clarifies and passes Namjoon to greet Yoongi with a tight hug. Jimin sneers at him to release the shorter beta, warning him that Yoongi was still recovering. 

"I can see that Jiminie," Hoseok chuckles, retracting himself. Seokjin takes this time to disappears into this kitchen. "He's got a cane."

"And I'm not afraid to hit you upside the head with it," Jimin threatens and Yoongi smirks at his feisty, protective omega. 

"Then how will I walk straight baby?" Yoongi teases and Jimin gasps in realization. The trio broke out into a laugh, Namjoon idly staring at where his omega went. 

He was tempted to go in and check on him, the urge strong as his pride. 

Seokjin didn't hold anything back when it came to him. Therefore, Namjoon really wanted to avoid making a scene, especially when one was too to happen when Yoongi finds out about Jeongguk.

"Let's all sit at the table," he suggests instead. 

Hoseok is the first to sit down, back where he was before they arrived. Jimin pulls a chair next to the one left from Hoseok. He wanted to sit next to his mate and that he did. All Namjoon did was slide a plate over to the area Jimin chose to be, along with silverware. By then, Seokjin was carrying serving plates with food to them and placing them in the small space at the middle of the table. 

They had the money, however, it never occurred to Namjoon or his husband to get another dining room table that'll fit everyone. 

"This looks great!" Hoseok exclaims, almost salivating as if he hadn't ate in days. Yoongi snorts at his fellow beta's eagerness, Seokjin taking a seat across from him as Namjoon still stood.

"Did Mark call about BamBam?" Namjoon starts off, hoping thing will stay calm for now. He directs his question to Seokjin, but also gestures to Hoseok in case his husband didn't answer. It wasn't a surprise when Hoseok stepped up to the plate, right cheek stuffed with food to clear a partial of his mouth to speak clearly.

"Actually no. Apparently Mark hasn't been able to get in contact with him."

"What about JB?" Namjoon inquires and sees the subtle movement of Seokjin form at the corner of his eye. 

"Well," Hoseok swallows, attention drawn to Seokjin as well when he leaves the dining room for a bit. His eyes follow the omega back to the room—Seokjin lazily dragging a chair and pushing it at the empty spot Jimin made from taking the previous one. Yoongi stays silent as Jimin scoffs, rolling his eyes as Namjoon blinks at his husband that didn't even dare look at him. Seokjin simply sat back in his seat and continued to eat. 

Namjoon took that as a silent request to sit.

So he did. 

"As you were saying Jung?" Yoongi reminds and Hoseok snaps to to continue.

"Jaebum answers but from what Jackson tells me, he doesn't think just a 'he's doing fine' is going to cut it."

Jimin hums in agreement.

"Why haven't they visited him yet?" The blond omega asks.

The beta shrugs and feels almost uneasy despite how well he was delivering what he knew. 

"Believe it or not, they never get the chance to ask."

"Jackson's his brother," Namjoon speaks up on the matter, having taken the opportunity to feed himself a bit. "I don't see why he has to ask, unless they're not ever home." 

"There are just something's out of a brothers control. As easy as the conclusion may seem," Seokjin says, having stayed silent for the duration of the beginning of this topic. However, while his words didn't hold venom, the statement was like a punch to the gut for Namjoon. The calm tone just made everything so much worse. 

Seokjin stops moving his fork, the table going silent as the tension Namjoon wanted to postpone, finally eased its way through. 

"That's...true," Namjoon muttered, licking around his teeth as he awkwardly stares at his meal. 

"Glad we can agree."

That time, Seokjin said it with a tone. 

It sent a shiver down Yoongi's spine, even though he had no idea what was going on. 

"Excuse me, but I've lost my appetite." The eldest of them politely says, then takes up his plate to head out the dining room into the kitchen. 

Namjoon shuts his eyes, listening to the subtle noises in the other room and nearing, then parting footsteps as Seokjin left them to go upstairs. He opens his eyes again, Jimin frowning at him and Hoseok trying to sink to oblivion in his seat. 

Yoongi stayed neutral, aside for licking his lips and sliding his plate a bit away from him to rest his elbows on the table. He clasps his hands along the surface. 

"Seokjin doesn't easily lose appetite," he points out the obvious, staring solely and intensely at Namjoon. "I wonder why he does now, of all times," Yoongi tilts his head. 

"Because he messed up," Jimin grumbles to himself and Namjoon nearly shoots the omega a glare—if he didn't have the utmost respect for Yoongi being present, he'd say something about it.

The blond was getting out of line.

Thankfully Yoongi caught on to that.

"Jimin, sweetie, behave." The beta orders nicely but harshly at the same time. Jimin whimpers briefly and hunches into himself. "If you can't stand the topic of conversation, go check on Seokjin."

Jimin lights up at the suggestion, quickly excusing himself to do just that.

"You're good at handling him," Namjoon inquires. Yoongi raises a brow, before rolling his eyes.

"Like you are with Seokjin?" 

Hoseok felt the subtle burn at Yoongi's response. The tease lacking amusement.

Namjoon hardened his features, appearing stone cold with a small glare directed at his childhood best friend.

Hoseok felt like he'd be in a cross-fire.

Therefore, he scoops up his fully stocked plate of food and escapes to the living room—wanting nothing more than to eat in peace. 

"It had to be done Yoongi."

"Bullshit. Anytime you start with that, it means you let your emotions get in the way of everything."

"What was I suppose to do?" Namjoon grimaced. "You got hurt. You could've died."

"But I didn't Joon," the beta briefly smiles half-heartily. "Now what did you do?" 

...

The Don runs a frustrated hand through his hair, growling as words flew from his mouth from memory. Through all of it he made no eye contact with his friend, Yoongi's stoic expression the trigger to his unease and start of shame.

"And you don't feel guilty, do you?" 

...

"No," Namjoon takes a swig of water, looking frustratingly to the wall. 

"Then you clearly don't see what you did wrong."

"I didn't do anything wrong," he forces out. 

"Why?" Yoongi growls. "You made someone inexperienced take on a heavy job."

"Not just someone, Jeongguk."

"That just proves my point Namjoon," the beta scoffs. "Did you even dig deeper into who shot me? The very person in particular?"

"Of course I did!" Namjoon shouts and get up from his seat.

"Bullshit!" Yoongi does the same, pointing accusingly at his boss and close friend. "You just needed someone to blame, so you easily took it out on Jeongguk!" He exclaims and sees the slight red going past the Don's vision. "And you dare expect Seokjin to even want to look at you?"

That was the trigger and Yoongi saw it coming since he was quick to move out the way when things went flying. 

Namjoon has flipped the table, breaking almost everything in order to sate the hunger in his fists. He could be rational and knew acting out would do nothing, but give him broken dishes, wasted food, and a marked up table. However, Namjoon also knew just like everyone, that just because he was a rational, didn't mean he could control his emotions. Yoongi is the only other person than Seokjin who's saw his tantrums. As embarrassing as they were, Namjoon did try to keep his destruction up to a minimum when he lost it, 

"Get out of my house..." Namjoon muttered roughly, breath heavy as he plops himself in the only standing dining room chair. He closes his eyes, trying to calm down. 

"Later," Yoongi replies and Namjoon growls as the beta picks up a chair and drags it over to sit beside his friend. "I thought everything was going to finally stop Joon."

...

The alpha grit his teeth, literally stuck between two sides of his mentality. 

"I still want to," he says, voice hoarse as if he'd been screaming the whole time. "But the world isn't leaving me alone to try."

Yoongi stays silent for a while, hearing light steps carry on the stairs. It was most likely Jimin coming see what the ruckus is all about. 

"If you want something hard enough Joon, you take it."

The beta puts a hand on his friends head, massaging through his hair and moving the Don closer to make him rest on his shoulder. Namjoon was use to Seokjin coming to comfort him, however, he doesn't know if he'd enjoy it if he feels he didn't deserve it.

"Yoongi..?" Jimin nearly whispered uneasily and his husband waved him off to reassure him things were fine. 

"Are we going to do this the right way now?" Yoongi questions his friend. "I'm here, your consigliere. We can talk about our next plan of action."

"I'd like that," Namjoon hums and eases up off of Yoongi to meet his eyes with a soft smile. "We were so close."

"Very close," Yoongi agrees. "We need to get our balance back, as individuals and as a syndicate." 

"Because we're family," Jimin adds in, both men looking to the blond still standing in the corridor. Jimin smiles at them but makes his way to Namjoon, kneeling and resting his forehead on the alphas thigh. Namjoon blinks in slight recognition yet still surprised. Jimin was apologizing.

"I'm sorry..." the omega looks at the alpha cutely from the side, cheek now on Namjoon's thigh. "Forgive me. Please?"

Now how was he suppose to say no to that?

Namjoon rolls his eyes but pats Jimin's head with a chuckle, answer evident without any verbal confirmation.

"Jin won't talk to me like he use to. Not until he knows we can get Jeongguk back here safe and sound," he cuts the moment short. 

Yoongi hums in understanding as Jimin lifts himself from Namjoon. He gets up to stand behind his husband—hugging Yoongi and resting a chin on the beta's shoulder. 

"That will take a few months at most."

"Can we calm the paper?" Namjoon sighs.

"Not unless we buy out every journalist, reporter, and news network in the city."

"That's too much hush money..." Jimin grumbles, his husband reaching up to pet his blond fluffy hair. "Not even I get presents that cost that much."

"Jin does," Yoongi smirks and Namjoon rolls his eyes at the pointless teasing. "The Don spoils his omega."

"And what about you?" Jimin pouts.

"I'm not as materialistic," Yoongi's smirk turns dirty, the expression putting red to Jimin's cheeks and jealousy in Namjoon's eyes.

How Namjoon wished he could see Seokjin like that because of him.

"Back to the point at hand..." the Don growls and the two instantly pay him their undivided attention. "As Seokjin's husband, I'd spend as much as I had to fix things. But since this is a mafia related issue..." he trails with a mischievous grin. "Hoseok!" 

The redhead practically trips over himself to reach the other room, having tried to stay out of things earlier. Now, he only gawked lightly at the aftermath. A ruined rug, messy floor, broken table, and three tame mafioso sitting close together. The storm has thankfully past. Another, may arise once Seokjin sees the mess they made.

"Yes boss?"

"I need you to dig up dirt on every person of the media trying to broadcast or make headline Jeongguk's accident."

Hoseok raises a brow but nodded nonetheless. 

"Also..." Namjoon pauses and looks at Yoongi thoughtfully. "I may need more information on the slugs that tried to whack my consigliere. JB's simple license plate isn't enough."

The beta nods once again, feeling drained just from the sheer amount of work being asked of him. However, he knew better than to bitch about it and get it done in a timely fashion. 

"Will that be all?" 

"Yep," Namjoon waves him off and Hoseok instantly moves to grab his coat and leave. 

If he wanted to finish this quickly and effectively, he might have to call in some favors. 

The beta whips out his phone as he leaves the Don's place, ringing up someone as he jumps half way down the stoop. On the way to his car, he gets who he's called for.

"I know you aren't feeling well, but I have a favor to ask of you."

...

"I'm all ears."


	8. Wishing And Hoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> Heads up:   
> Mature chapter// Triggering Content  
> Abuse and Non-Con intercourse

"Make it hurt. I want to see him cry."

With his given words, the upper body of a struggling woman was slammed against a metal butchers table. Her hand was forced painfully behind her back—she lessened her movement to avoid possible dislocation of her shoulder. 

BamBam tilts his head, looking past the muffled screams of the female weeping into an ugly mess of running mascara, and overly applied cotton candy pink blush. The two men holding her down, in the beta's opinion, did well in duck tapping the pigs mouth shut. Her pudgy, tight dressed body, just oozed snob and gold digging whore. BamBam shifts his attention to deal with the source that deluded the lady to think she had money, had a fortune—in having a 'rich' husband. 

"Do you love her Mr. Choe?" He asks with a hint of curiosity, the rest of his tone light and mocking. 

The said man gasps as he was finally dropped to the ground, the blood rushing away from his head after having been held upside down. He stares almost dizzily at BamBam, slowly comprehending the question before bowing his head immediately in respect. 

"Y-yes I do..." Mr. Choe says shakily, sweat dripping and mixing with the stench of raw meat hanging on hooks around them. 

"Then why'd you lie to her?" BamBam sighs with a tsk. "Now she's apart of your mess," he crosses the space between him and Mr. Choe. He kneels to match their eyes and BamBam searches through the mans gaze, seeing a mixture of emotions. The one standing out the most was fear. The beta sighs again, smiling at the man. "Should I give you another week?" 

Mr. Choe stares at him in shock. 

BamBam clicks his tongue and smacks him for getting a delayed response.

"Answer me," BamBam growls and the other nods, the movement almost bobble-headed like. The beta chuckles and rises, dusting himself off as if he'd just gotten dirty from merely being close to the man. 

"Do you agree Ms. Choe?" BamBam turn his head to the woman, she nods weakly. "But we may have a little problem." He claps his hands. "I'm feeling a bit indecisive today," the beta slumps his shoulders and takes in the pale complexion of both of them. 

"P-please please plea—" 

BamBam scoffs and kicks him in the jaw, instantly shutting him up as he groans in pains. 

"I don't like that, I told you this last month. Whining doesn't do it for me," he rolls his eyes and kneels once again to the mans level. There was a strong pleasurable urge he got out of simply seeing the bastard tremble; too afraid to meet his eyes again. "But what you can tell me...is the people you last leant your car to," BamBam trails off and smirks when he sees Mr. Choe's face drain even more of color, something the loan shark didn't think was even possible. 

Before he knew it, the weak-willed man spilt all BamBam wanted to know. Something he's glad to have gotten without much resistance. Therefore, he left his men to rough up   
Mr. Choe a bit more, then send him and his lady on their way. As far as BamBam was concerned, his part was done and he didn't like to always get his hands dirty. 

Especially not today. 

BamBam almost skips out the back door of the butcher shop, ignoring screams that numbed when the door shut behind him. The exit, leading into an alley. He quickly moved to meet his man of the hour—a head full of red hair sticking out like a sore thumb when BamBam made it by the alley opening. The beta beamed when the other noticed him. 

"Done?" Hoseok raised a brow, shifting to lean off the hood of his car. 

"What do you think?" BamBam grins at him, a small spark of giddiness made the beta cross the distance between them faster. Now he stood before his fellow beta, fingers tingling in the weirdest way to have the others body against them. He wanted to hug him. However, BamBam simply held a hand out in question for something else. "Gimme~"

"Gimme my info first baby," Hoseok tilts his head with a sly smirk. 

BamBam wasn't sure if he was teasing or seriously flirting, either way, he'd be fine with it. 

"You honestly expect to get your shit first when I had to go through more trouble for it?" 

"Excuse you, it's not easy having a cake hand made on short notice near midnight."

"Oh really?" BamBam rolled his eyes.

"REALLY. I'm glad the baker was nice enough so I didn't have to threaten her for you."

BamBam coos at the others slight frown and gives in, resting both hand on Hoseok's shoulders. He fiddled his fingers against the mans collar, swaying a bit cutely like he was a school girl in love and way too obvious about it. Hoseok nearly groans at the contact. He wasn't against the contact, just slightly anxious because of it. He didn't fuck with married men. 

Flirting yeah. That's harmless if you do it right. 

Anything further, and Hoseok would feel his conscious imagining Jackson scoping him in the bathroom, ready to snipe him for ruining his brothers marriage. 

Although, that would never happen.

Jackson and Hoseok already had the idea BamBam and JB were already on shaky waters. 

There just wasn't enough proof as of yet for Jackson to say shit about it. Plus when he wanted to, BamBam suddenly wasn't available. 

Unless Hoseok needed a favor that is.

So while Hoseok has motive for calling the younger out, he had another reason too. 

Like noticing how thin the younger has gotten at the waist. Not to mention the increase of makeup to a degree even Hoseok knew something had to be hiding underneath.

He was just too scared to ask.

Not scared of BamBam, but of his own reaction. 

The red head beta gently rests his hands on the others wrists, before removing them from his person. The touch electrifying that he had to quickly let go.

BamBam pouts, masking his hurt from the rejection. 

"What can you tell me Bam?" Hoseok refocuses them. 

BamBam furrows his brow but concedes at the others request. 

"He's a wannabe rich boy. His debt to other gangs are off the charts, he's lucky I spared his life." The dark chocolate brunette ran a hand through his hair, before using his other hand to take out his phone. Hoseok watches silently at the man tap away, before resuming. "Mr. Choe donated a car to one gang for collateral. It was to cover two missed payments he recently paid back a week prior."

"Makes sense why he can't pay us back yet," Hoseok notes and folds his arms. "It's the same car?"

"License plate was changed, but I had a few guys check in on where the vehicle was placed. Has the graze of bullet holes in the rear," BamBam confirms. "They used one of the drug cartel plates to make it look like they were responsible for the hit and run." 

"They wanted to get rid of Kookie," Hoseok concludes and makes a move to open the passenger seat of his car. BamBam raises a brow, flicking his eyes from his device and putting it away as he hears rustling of a plastic bag. "What makes you think that?" 

"Because he's important to Jin," Hoseok states and pulls out a bag, a box inside. He closes the door and holds the bag out for the other to take. "And Jin is important to Namjoon."

BamBam slowly starts to understand, taking the item from Hoseok with a deep furrow. 

"Do you think we have a rat?" 

Hoseok tilts his head, scanning the look on his friends face. 

"I hope not," he admits and claps BamBam on the shoulder before turning around to go. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"What I'm suppose to do," Hoseok replies calmly and opens the drivers door, pausing to stare a bit at the worried beta. "Hey," he calls and BamBam focuses on him while biting his lip. Hoseok tried not to melt at the youngest cuteness. "Don't think about it too much. Today is your day, enjoy it with JB." 

"I'll try."

"Try?" Hoseok raises a brow. "You will."

BamBam hums with a nod, resting his free hand on his hip. "I will~"

"Good boy," he blows a kiss, the other giggling at his gesture. "Call me if anything. I don't mind splitting a whole cake with you if JB hates vanilla."

"Go away," BamBam rolls his eyes, heart throbbing warmly at Hoseok's last statement. There was a fifty percent chance this night will go as planned. "And thanks."

Hoseok grins, that big heart-shaped smile that made BamBam tingle warmly all over. A smile of his own breaking free on his face, despite his anxiety. 

"You're welcome," Hoseok says and spares one last look over BamBam, before dipping inside his car. 

BamBam doesn't wait to watch him go. Hearing the roar of the engine, and screech of wheels as the other floors it out of his parking space was enough. The Hoseok was rushing as was he, to do whatever he does. Although BamBam some how believed if he was to ask Hoseok to stay, he would. Now only if BamBam could pinpoint if his husband was home, that'd be great. 

Jaebum hasn't answered any of his calls within the last few hours, neither a text he'd sent while conversing with Hoseok. 

He knew the hope in his chest began to softly dwindle, however, BamBam wanted to stay positive. Therefore, he continued to think optimistically as he got in his own ride to head home. His heart thumbed wildly in anticipation when he parked at the curb, having arrived quite late. JB's car was still in the drive way, which meant he was home and probably waiting for him. 

This brought a huge smile onto the beta's face. He quickly unbuckles and gets out his ride, lightly skipping up to their door to let himself in. When he entered and closed the door behind him, the lights were all on. BamBam slowly slips off his shoes before moving further inside. He stops at the kitchen to place the cake down on the counter, then ascends the stairs to find Jaebum since there was no greeting when he came in. 

The hallway was dark, but the light filtering out their room was an instant indicator of where his husband had to be. 

BamBam tiptoed to the entrance, thinking of surprising the alpha with a hug. If he was lucky, the other won't be facing the door. 

Thankfully, Jaebum wasn't, but regrettably, the hope BamBam kept stemming vanquished at the sight of his husband getting dressed. Of course he could assume the other was going to take him out for dinner, and wanted to be ready when he came in. However, after so many wake up calls, BamBam knew when Jaebum used his good cologne, it wasn't for him. So BamBam let the glimmer in his eyes dim, crossed his arms, and rests against the doorframe watching his alpha go about his business. 

Only when BamBam was tired of being ignored, did he bother to voice something. 

"Don't you remember?" BamBam says almost close to a whisper. He knew his husband could hear him, even if it came out so quiet, but BamBam knew better than to not talk with the voice he had. 

"I'm tired baby." 

The beta stays silent after that for awhile, opting for staring at his husband fix a gold watch onto his wrist. A watch BamBam gave to him a year ago. He kept finding it missing out out of his drawer and on Jaebum's wrist too many times. Jaebum walks around the bedroom to the bathroom, checking his appearance before soothing out stray wrinkles on his collared black shirt. He tucks the end of the shirt into black skinnies before moving his hands up to slick back a portion of his hair—keeping a side bang hanging loosely above his brow. 

"Do you have something to say BamBam?" Jaebum speaks up, becoming slightly irritated with the others silence and following gaze. 

...

BamBam blinks at his husband still prepping up in the mirror, not even sparing a glance at the sad-ridden expression on his face. 

"It's nothing Jaebum," he replies calmly and bites his lip after stepping away from their shared bedroom. He walks back to the kitchen to grab the small box of cake he brought with him. Apart of him wanted to keep the cake, hoping after so long that maybe, just maybe, Jaebum was for once joking around and came barreling into the kitchen with a gift for him. The other part, wanted to smash the cake into the garbage can outback. Let the rats and roaches pick at their new treat until it spoiled rotten, sweetness sickening to the nose like the pointless hope he had for this marriage. 

Instead of doing anything at all to the cake, he releases the box back on the counter. Instead, BamBam let his tears gather up, aching to fall.

What was even the point in loving this bastard anymore?

"BamBam?" 

The said man flinches on the spot, willing away his waterworks as best he can. The beta was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear or smell Jaebum approaching. However now, he wished the alpha just left the house like always without saying where and a goodbye. 

"Yeah?" He looks up to the ceiling, feeling his husband move closer to him. When the alpha was an inch away, he grabs BamBam by the shoulder to turn him gently around to face him. The beta lets him, knowing he was better off breaking down in the bathroom than in the kitchen this time around. 

"The hell?" Jaebum screws his brows together in confusion, leaning in to take note of his husbands wet lashes and glazed eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing Jae. Go have fun," the beta mutters more coldly than intended. His mind not on par with his actions. 

"Are you upset with me?" Jaebum asks softly and BamBam tried not to take the bait. 

He shakes his head, wanting to sink into the mans soothing voice and drown before the sound turns less than sweet. 

"You can be honest with me, you know that right?" The alpha smiles slightly. BamBam bit his lip to hold back a whimper, eyes gathering more water as he felt a kiss being placed on his forehead. "What's wrong? Are you disappointed I can't spend time with you tonight?"

BamBam swallows thickly at the lump in his throat, shivering at the sudden hand now caressing his right cheek. The gesture was so affectionate that it hurt. BamBam closes his eyes to sink guiltily into the touch, nodding in response finally. A long hum from the other practically lulls him securely into the trap. BamBam knew deep down what was to come, yet took all he could get of this fake love until Jaebum gave him the wake up call. 

An alarming strength sends BamBam staggering to the side near the sink, and gripping the counter for leverage. 

His cheek once caressed so passionately was throbbing so painfully. 

BamBam doesn't dare look up to see the change in his husbands expression. He hated the ugly, the bitterness, and the disgust. The same emotions BamBam lashes out when addressing each client of his. 

They'd all be laughing at him now, a loan shark being beaten like the ones he'd beaten. 

"Seriously?" Jaebum sighs. "I asked you too many times Bam. If you'd of said why the first time I'd of relented, but then you decide to do something as annoying as cry about it?" He rolls his eyes in disbelief and yanks his husband by the hair, making BamBam look at him. "You still feel like crying baby?" Jaebum smiles kindly and BamBam squints past his unshed tears, wincing at the hair being tugged out his scalp. "Answer me," he orders sternly and BamBam reaches up to clutch hands on his husbands wrist. 

"No..." the beta trembles in frustration, tears breaking free and streaming; betraying him. "I don't want to J-Jae, I really don't." BamBam grits his teeth angrily at himself. 

He wished so badly that he seriously didn't love this man. That his heart and mind would realize at the same time this wasn't worth shit. 

Yet...

Who else is there? 

"Really?" Jaebum tilts his head mockingly. "I can give you something to cry about. How about that?" He nods as BamBam tries to shake his head in rejection. 

"Please please plea—" the hand on his hair disappears to cut him off with a punch to the mouth. BamBam almost screams in pain if not for the wind being knocked out of him, Jaebum throwing him on the kitchen floor quicker than BamBam could recognize until he was being kicked in the stomach. The beta gasps, wide eyed and stunned by how quick his agony spread. Blood slightly drips from between the his lips onto the tile, giving Jaebum momentary satisfaction with his husbands arms wrapping around his gut and body curling protectively into himself. 

"Please what baby?" Jaebum nudges at BamBam's leg with the tip of his shoe, the beta slowly recovering from the shock in order to pointlessly answer. 

"Please alpha..." BamBam replies, tasting iron on his tongue and swallowing the blood to talk as clearly as he could. 

"Very good, now turn around for your alpha."

BamBam tenses immensely, sparing a pleading glance to his husband. 

"Jae—" 

A hand came down to silence him, the smack making the beta spurt specks of red from between his lips to the floor.

"Turn. Now." Jaebum orders coldly, helping the slow moving BamBam along by pulling the youngest waist towards him. The beta whimpering as the action had his chin knocking into the floor. "You wanted me to stay home, right?" Jaebum roughly yanks down the beta's slacks and underwear to his thighs. The alpha smacks one cheek harshly, appreciating the coming of color to the pale buttock. "Is this what you wanted?" 

BamBam did everything in his power to not respond. These questions were rhetorical. Either way, he knew what was going to happen, it wasn't anything new and yet BamBam wished his body would adjust every time things turned out like this. Every time he's unable to control a scream when Jaebum forces his way inside him. The beta curses himself for sobbing pathetically when he knew his voice was never heard. The thrusts only got stronger and faster and even more unbearable. It was until Jaebum took his time to finish in him and let his hips fall to sink to the floor, that BamBam always gets to breath. His ears were ringing and all he could hear was his heart beating and heavy breathing of the man behind him. 

"You took me so well baby," Jaebum praises and it disgusts BamBam when such words spark a fire of pleasure throughout his body. However, that feeling quickly fades as Jaebum starts the same ending process all over again. He fixes himself, pats BamBam to get presentable himself as if this wasn't their own home he violated him in, before leaving. This time BamBam doesn't move, he lays there on the cold floor with the echo of the front door slamming, haunting him throughout the silent home.

The beta weakly pats at his pants pockets, thankful his phone was still on his person. He hesitated, slowly pulling the device out and to where his eyes can see. 

I shouldn't...

BamBam shuts his eyes a bit, picturing that bright heart shaped smile and scent that had him longing to be closer. A small whimper escaped as he imagined, resolve breaking as he fluttered his eyelids open to proceed with calling. His heart raced, thumbing loudly as if he was committing a crime against his husband and himself. 

When he hears the line go to a ring, he knew it was too late to turn back now. Nor would he, when unlike Jaebum, Hoseok didn't make him wait to call twice before picking up the phone. 

"Hoseok..." he whispers into the phone, sluggishly yanking his pants back up with the strength he had left to offer. For some reason, like before by the alley, the red head beta made BamBam feel real. That happiness and love weren't mere fragments of his imagination. 

That a smile could spread warmth throughout a cold room. 

The confusion in the others voice could be heard, however, BamBam didn't have the heart to lie to him. So he stayed quiet, just listening with closed eyes on his kitchen floor—the worry of Hoseok's tone and firmness soothing in a different way than Jaebum's. The line finally went dead; Hoseok ending the call after getting no response but faint breathing over the line. 

BamBam knew he shouldn't of done that.

However, he felt compelled to.

The beta had to save himself some how, just by a little, if he was going to continue this life he was living. It's his own problem that he can't cut the thread tying him to Jaebum, marriage being the double knot to their connection. Or at least, his connection. 

A small smile appears on the loan sharks face as he forces himself up, limbs like jelly. BamBam throws his phone towards the corridor, device sliding near the leg of his dining room chair. 

He was frustrated.

Yet frustration didn't begin to cover it for all he was feeling.


	9. Some Paradise

Jeongguk was always fond of Taehyung.

 

Back home, Jeongguk was too focused on doing his best at the restaurant with Mark and for Namjoon, that he didn't notice until now how grateful he was to have the older.

 

They met up once in awhile after his shift, hung out a bit; playing games at the arcade.

 

Taehyung made being the youngest mafioso tolerable.

 

Jeongguk's responsibilities weren't as intense as the other members, most likely his brothers doing. However, Hoseok didn't hold back in training him to fight, to use a weapon, and to hack systems for his benefit of infiltration or escape.

 

Taehyung always told him that he was good at anything he put his mind to, and Jeongguk believed him.

 

Yet, here he is currently struggling to keep focus on the sweetness of chocolate in his mouth, as Taehyung took a bullet out his thigh.

 

This has to be pathetic.

 

Namjoon had assured Jeongguk precautions were made for his comfortability away from home. The location was remote, so they didn't have neighbors. Nor worries about drifters around due to the land being on private property. Jeongguk wondered once he step foot into their temporary home for the first time, limp in his step and duffel bag in hand—when Namjoon even got this place. Taehyung strolled in unfazed, letting the omega know they owned this villa for a long time but never made use of it until now.

 

However, getting back in the now, Jeongguk was in short trying to cope with the needle puncturing near his already torn flesh. A sheen of sweat trickling down the side of his neck. His bangs grew stuck to his forehead and his eyes were half-lidded. The pain is exhausting, despite having slept with the metal in his thigh throughout the night before. Not to mention walking through the airport with it.

 

The omega gazed at Taehyung's near satisfactory ministration. He wasn't an expert, but he was getting the job done.

 

Not to mention as sick as Jeongguk found this to be, he was comforted by the fact Taehyung seem to be in similar pains as him. The omega could tell by the small tremors in the others hand, the strain to be still and careful with the needle that a vain pulsed openly at the side of Taehyung's neck. He looked just as exhausted by this and Jeongguk only wondered how badly the beta had been injured.

 

"Hyung," Jeongguk calls and tilts his head to the side, head hanging loosely over his slump right shoulder. He waits for Taehyung's attention, the elder after a while, gave a distinct hum in response. The small audible gesture, makes a shiver go down the omega's spine. "H-how bad is it?" He gasps at a particular strong tug of the thread; it closing a part of the gapping wound.

 

Taehyung is practically done already.

 

"Not bad at all honestly. Could've been worse," he sighs in relief, getting a cotton swab with some more anesthetic—then cleaning up after the finishing stitch. "Seokjin Hyung will be glad to hear that."

 

Jeongguk rolled his eyes, licking the left over chocolate sweetness from his lips.

 

Taehyung flicked his eyes up in time to trace the movement, zoning in on Jeongguk's moist lips after his tongue swiped back in between them.

 

"That's not what I meant," the omega says, snapping Taehyung's focus back to cleaning the stitched wound.

 

"Then what do you mean Kook?" Taehyung responds calmly and set the cotton swab where he put the needle. Contents within a small bowl next to the med-kit that lay open on the floor near him. Taehyung then takes up a bandage roll, carefully covering where he'd stitched.

 

"I'm talking about you."

 

Jeongguk caught onto the others sudden halt in movement, before resuming in pulling the bandage snug around Jeongguk's thigh.

 

"A few aches and pains. Nothing like what you have," Taehyung assures, however, that answer didn't sit well with Jeongguk.

 

There was no sign of blood on Taehyung when Jeongguk was saved by him. Jeongguk assumed Taehyung only shot that one guy, seeing as he was the one that staged the truck in the alley to begin with.

 

"Done."

 

The omega blinks, coming out of  thought to look at the neatly tied off wrapping around his thigh. Then he glances to Taehyung, the man packing up the supplies and moving from the front of him to throw and clean what they used. Taehyung had moved to the bathroom, where he'd gotten the kit and is rinsing the bowl and needle. The faint sound of running water, made Jeongguk relax, watching from the bedroom how Taehyung moved.

 

His movement was smooth with finesse and confidence.

 

Jeongguk thought Taehyung could've been an alpha from the strong presence he gave off. However, Taehyung's easy going personality said otherwise, how he could easily submit and act of traits other alpha's find despicable.

 

Even Jackson, as fun as he is, had his domineering moments. Especially when handling disputes and his overprotectiveness of his brother and mate.

 

The fact Taehyung is a beta, just made Jeongguk even relax more.

 

Working in the drug cartel had Jeongguk more or less feel disgusted being near alphas. Bangtan was different, they're family, but even in the beginning they took time to grow on him.

 

"Two months."

 

Jeongguk falls back into reality, Taehyung's tone making goosebumps trail the omega's arms this time.

 

"Y-yeah?" He stares openly at Taehyung, the man standing a few feet from him.

 

"I'll do my best to take care of you."

 

With a frown, Jeongguk pushes himself to his feet—seeking out his balance before retorting.

 

"I don't need you to take care of me," the brunette huffs. "I need the company," Jeongguk admits, a bit shyly when he looks to the ground. He dug his toes into the curls of the rug.

 

Suddenly, the fact they stood in a bedroom made Jeongguk even more embarrassed for what he said.

 

"Should we move to the living space? I can order us something," Taehyung offers as if reading Jeongguk's mind. "You haven't eaten since you woke up."

 

"Jet lag," the omega simply explains and walks himself out the bedroom with a bit of extra effort.

 

Taehyung silent watches Jeongguk leave the room, hands twitching to carry him to ease the omega's discomfort.

 

If only he felt it too.

 

The male take a breath, pushing down the pins and needles he had going on in his own leg to follow the other. His pain was nothing but a dull ache that bordered between uncomfortable—the worse of it was keeping it together as he tended to Jeongguk.

 

"Have you spoken to them?" Jeongguk hollered over his shoulder, seeing Taehyung come into view. He paused in the living room area, standing near the brown plush couches set up before a river series coffee table and a flat screen tv. The set up almost fazed Jeongguk, seeing as the style was nothing like his brothers homedecor.

 

When Taehyung gets to being few feet away, he hums and stops walking at the question.

 

"Twice. Once when we boarded and again when we arrived here," he answers.

 

Jeongguk raises a brow, speculating when Taehyung could've done it. 

 

"What did they say?"

 

"I was only updating them on our progress," Taehyung rubs the back of his neck.

 

"That's not what I asked."

 

"You can imagine what they would've asked me Jeongguk," he said firmly, breaking the conversation for going any further. "Contact with them is limited."

 

"Should've figured," Jeongguk huffs with a slight attitude and moves past the couch to sit at the island counter. The omega hoists himself on a stool, spinning around slowly until Taehyung reached where he is.

 

"So what are you in the mood for?" Taehyung reaches the kitchen. Then opens and scans the already stocked fridge. "Pretty sure there's everything you could ask for in here. Even banana milk," he smirks and spares a glance at Jeongguk over his shoulder. His grin falls slowly, noticing the distant look in the omega's eyes.

 

Taehyung sighs, closing the fridge.

 

"Coffee?"

 

The omega hums in acknowledgement, not looking past his fingers fiddling with one another until a white mug is placed in front of him. Jeongguk spares a glance up at Taehyung, the elder already making motions towards starting up the coffee pot and adding the coffee grounds. While the action was simple, Jeongguk couldn't help but momentarily admire how domestic this felt. The omega traces his eyes over the length of Taehyung's figure, the maintained slender yet hidden well-built body. Jeongguk liked to know he's one of the few people that can say Taehyung hid his best assets. However, right now the elder was wearing a tight black turtle neck with brown fitted slacks—both articles of clothing complimenting one another to define the mans biceps, waist, and curves of his rear.

 

Shit...

 

Jeongguk felt his mouth water, and once he realized he was staring too long at his friends ass, the omega wildly shakes his head and goes to focusing on the mug—pulling the cup into his grasp.

 

"How...are you holding up?" Taehyung asks carefully, turning around to lean against the counter. He folds his arms, trying to piece together what Jeongguk could be thinking. Therefore, the question felt especially dumb on his tongue.

 

Taehyung also sensed something was off.

 

Jeongguk hadn't been away from home for this long, neither has he performed a mission like that on his own. Let alone kill anybody, accurately plural than singular. The younger blew up the depths of a bar holding the leader and his men of a sufficiently known drug cartel.

 

The cartel was brand new, so even if they had been rising in the ranks, they could still easily be forgotten by two months after the surviving members vendetta calm down.

 

"You want to know how I feel about all this?" Jeongguk plays the question over for himself softly. In all honesty, his mind had been on autopilot once they've got here. He didn't think much of what he'd done and how close he came to dying. For Taehyung to even ask this, puzzled Jeongguk. "Does that matter?" He furrows his brow at the empty mug in front of him, thumb running easily over the smooth white coating.

 

"And why do you say that?" Taehyung frowns too—this conversation getting more complicated as well as serious.

 

"It's in the job description."

 

Taehyung blinks aback at the others response, the beeping of the coffee pot signaling near him.

 

"Jeongguk...what makes you think being a mafioso entails neglecting ourselves?"

 

...

 

"We're special," Jeongguk starts with a tightened jaw, eyes still cast to his ministration on the mug. The coffee pots beeping numb to his louder thoughts. "All ten of us. We aren't like the others we keep laying around. Their soldiers, I'm a soldier, no matter how you try to see it if Hoseok is training me." He sighs and finally meets the widened eyes of Kim Taehyung. "You're a bodyguard. You're more useful than me."

 

"Everyone has their part to play Jeongguk," Taehyung's frown deepens, getting past his surprise. His chest ached for what the younger was implying. "You're not expendable."

 

"All soldiers are Tae. You guys don't put me to work often, but when I do get out, I know where I stand." Jeongguk waves him off and tips his mug, gesturing for the other to remember what he had it for.

 

Taehyung shakes his head in disbelief, but nonetheless moves to unlatch and take the coffee pot from the machine, moving back to pour the substance into the mug within the omega's grasp.

 

"Have you always thought that?" He asks deeply, moving to the counter to put the pot back in place. "That you're temporary Kookie?"

 

Jeongguk hums into his mug, inhaling the roast before taking a small sip.

 

"You should know better than to think that," Taehyung grunts, not sure the direction to take in having the younger change his mind. "We value everyone's contribution to the syndicate. All ten of us can fall just as easy as the soldiers we keep on hand. Better yet, us ten are more susceptible to harm."

 

Jeongguk puts down his mug, having had enough tasteful sips and near instances of burning his tongue.

 

"I understand why you say that, but I highly doubt that," the brunette argues and Taehyung merely smiles. The smile making the insides of Jeongguk's tummy flutter uncomfortably.

 

He knew that smile.

 

The smile that meant Taehyung knew more than Jeongguk did.

 

Taehyung would at times tell Jeongguk or hold it in. Depending on how important it was to be known, although lately, Taehyung usually spilled.

 

With the way Taehyung didn't start biting his lip in hesitation, Jeongguk knew he'd find out.

 

"Gukkie, Kookie, Jeonggukie." Taehyung playfully began and leans on the island counter by his elbows. He then folds his arms and tilts his head cutely. The display didn't calm the fluttering Jeongguk willed to nonexistence—instead his cheeks took on a light pink shade. The blush, not going unnoticed by the causer. "Is this why you're so closed off?"

 

The omega's blush darkens, but instead of replying, he scowls and makes a move to get up. He didn't care for being mocked and Taehyung knew this, therefore, the elder made quick enough work on rounding the counter to grab Jeongguk by the shoulder. He pushes Jeongguk back down to remain seated. The omega growls and wiggles away from the others grip, yet staying still—sensing the warning look Taehyung was giving him from behind.

 

"I was scared," Taehyung begins gently with a heavy underlying tone of sincerity. The words threw Jeongguk off guard that he strangely relaxed. The vulnerability Taehyung was displaying, gave Jeongguk the urge to comfort the other. However, that's not why Taehyung admitted this. So Jeongguk waits for the other to make get to his point. "I still am sometimes, when I know any day can be my last day. That one trip to the grocery store can just as well be my resting place," Taehyung lays his hands on Jeongguk's shoulders, squeezing for his own reassurance that he was there.

 

"So while they may seem to be expendable, or even if we use them as such, they aren't on the job constantly like we are." Taehyung explains and moves away from Jeongguk to reenter the kitchen, then stalk to the refrigerator. "They have no face in our syndicate, so no one can trace them after they get the job done." He finishes casually despite the importance of his statement.

 

Jeongguk bites his lower lip, moving his hands to grab at his knees.

 

"I didn't know that..."

 

The pink haired male hums loudly and takes out a carton of juice. Then sets the carton on the counter, next going to get himself a glass from the same cabinet he got the mug earlier. As Taehyung poured himself a cup of juice, neither said anything to fill the silence. Taehyung puts the carton back, before taking huge gulps of his beverage, body leaning against the counter. He's standing opposite from where Jeongguk sat, the younger firmly looking down to his lap now.

 

As far as Taehyung's concern, he was still waiting for Jeongguk to properly answer his first question.

 

They had time to kill. Lots of time in fact.

 

Taehyung didn't know what was going on back home, however, he did know their contact with the others were limited and advised against to avoid tracers.

 

So as much as the fact shouldn't make Taehyung a bit giddy, he had all the time in the world at the moment to be with Jeongguk.

 

Alone.

 

Whatever happening at home, as far as he was concerned, isn't his problem.

 

And Taehyung wasn't being harsh, he was being factual .


	10. Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse** warning

The light filtered through the blinds, bright rays heating the space between his brow, causing him to furrow and for some reason wiggle his nose. Jackson sucks his teeth, refusing to open his eyes a crack and turns over on his side away from the offending light. 

He couldn't help but be awake now. His stubbornness about moving his aching limbs kept his form bedridden a while longer. 

Just the other day, he'd been out on three jobs. Each taking a tole on his body, since he hadn't gotten any rest the day prior. He hasn't been home in some time either, for the bed he lays in was one of a cheap motel he stumbled in just as the cop cars rolled out. They got the 911 of his latest work, yet as usual, never pinpointed the sniper. The commotion died as quick as the situation spiraled. Therefore to his luck, the desk clerk didn't question him almost out of breath, the drowsiness, and the big carrying case at his side. 

These last two jobs were actually sentenced to him by the Don. 

Jackson peels his eyes open reluctantly, staring blankly at the moldy lavender wall. 

Apparently, Namjoon was wrong about the guys that tried to whack Yoongi and when Jackson heard, he was this close to having a fit. This all meant Jeongguk was put away for nothing, Taehyung going along with him was unexpected, but gave ease to the concern of the young omega being out on his own. 

So Jackson had gladly been shutting up the media that refused to willingly do so. Having Jeongguk also outed by the surviving members just made clean up longer on both ends.

Kill a reporter and then a gang member. He did it in exactly that order so he wasn't simply sniping at the media fifty percent of the day. 

Lord knows how easy they are to find. 

The alpha suddenly sighs heavily, morning breath making his nose wrinkle in disgust that Jackson just had to push himself up out of bed. He trudged to the small bathroom, white tiles stained in unfavorable colors of yellow, green, and brown. The rust on the faucets made him reluctant to take a shower or wash his hands. Both of which he did anyway, but the lingering unease still made goosebumps trail up his arms as he used the water. 

Why was he suffering in this shitty environment when he had a lovely, clean home to return to? 

Well for one, he didn't have a husband to return to. 

Not physically, more so emotionally.

Jackson rinsed his face with cold water, scrubbing the crust from his eyes as he put his thoughts on pause—focus solely on his hygiene. 

When his face and teeth were clean, Jackson could tolerate being in his own skin. 

However, Jackson couldn't tolerate Mark distancing himself from him.

Whenever they had argument, they tried to resolve it before bed. That way they woke up without bitterness. Usually, thats how they did things, but the one argument they couldn't finish was the one they still left unresolved a while back. Before Jeongguk left and the day he found out the kid was going on a job. Or should he say, a vendetta for Namjoon. 

Jackson was thankful Mark didn't ignore him, but he wasn't so thankful Mark didn't let Jackson touch him. 

He needed his cuddles, his words of reassurance, his kisses that sometimes edged past adoration and intensified to lust. 

Gosh...

The alpha groans and almost felt the urge to rub one out. The one thing stopping him is the fact this motels shitty and while he could be in the mood, he didn't want to remember jerking off in a place like this. The sooner he got ready to leave, the better and that's just what Jackson did. He ignored the tingling sensation in his groin when he thought about his husband again, hissing as the black fabric of his slacks hugged tightly against him. In no time, he had back on his navy blue button up and leather jacket. His boots were the last article to his outfit to have him out the door.

Jackson had also left his carrying case by the door, knowing he'd take to leaving after having gotten a decent amount of sleep. 

So once Jackson had his boots on with his case in hand, he was quick to leave the room, quick to make his way to the lobby to return the key, and quick to leave the motel. Being in there made his skin crawl, and Jackson prayed, he freaking PRAYED the crawling was simply mind over matter. He'd seriously freak if he got bugs in his clothes. Although he wouldn't be surprised as he'd be livid. 

The alpha shakes the pessimistic thoughts out of his head for now, unlocking his car and dumping the carrying case in the backseat. He gets in the drivers, blinking with recognition at the black device in the cup holder. 

....

"Shit..." he cursed and takes his phone in hand, trying to turn it on but met with a dead battery symbol. 

He forgot to text Mark where he'd be.

Despite the fact they weren't on the best terms, Jackson and Mark still had a code. Jackson would tell him where he was if his job carried on past midnight, and Mark would tell him he'd be heading to bed and dinner would be in the fridge. The exchange was simply, but they needed to know where they'd be in case something happened. 

Jackson went ahead and forgot to do what he was suppose to do. 

He groans and hurried to hook up his charger to the input of the car by the radio. Then plugs his phone in, placing it back in the cup holder to buckle up and start up the car. 

The sooner he got home to Mark, the faster he could get on his knees and apologize. 

So at a quarter to 12, Jackson hazardously pulled up to the curb of his home. The house they owned more modern than the other members due to the finesse Mark was born with, and set on maintaining. The alpha takes a minute to fix his appearance, not wanting to look rushed or nervous. 

Looking anxious meant you were anxious, and Jackson didn't want to give his husband something to latch onto when he stepped inside. 

With that, Jackson grabs his phone off the charger, hoping it was significantly charged and exited the vehicle. He left his case inside, not needing to bring it in when he knew he'd be outside again soon. 

"Deep breaths," he sighs but his calm wasn't filling in as it should be. His unease seem to get worse as he approached his home, the conflicted emotions shooting through so fast, Jackson almost stumbled back from a migraine. "Mark..." Jackson calls softly before he even unlocks the front door. These emotions weren't from him, they were from his husband. "Mark!" He calls again, more strongly as he unlocks and opens the door this time. 

What he didn't expect, was Mark standing there waiting for him as he entered. Jackson blinks and slowly shuts the door behind him, nearing his husband that had puffy eyes from crying and bags under from not sleeping. 

In short, he looks miserable and Jackson could strongly feel that through their bond. 

"Mar—" 

Jackson was cut off by a slap to the face, the alpha taken aback that he staggers to the side a bit. Only a bit, before turning his head back to face the perpetrator for the subtle sting to his left cheek. His lips flapped, mind not catching up to what just happened. 

"Your phone," Mark starts with a cold tone. 

"My...phone?" Jackson holds up the device, staring at the item and then back at Mark.

"How many times did I contact you Jackson?" 

The brunette blinked at his omega as his brain caught up. He looks back to his phone and realized the little juice it got in the car was enough to bring it to a measly thirty percent. After looking past the battery life, Jackson zoned in on the notifications—shocked. 

"Twenty..." he muttered and hesitantly locks eyes with Mark again.

The alpha begins to pale, having not expected the amount of calls from his husband. 

"Mark, baby, I didn't have my phone on me."

His omega simply stares at him wordlessly. Mark raises his hand, smacks Jackson's phone to the ground, and then leaves into the kitchen. 

Stunned, the alpha ignored the device that he nearly heard the damaged crack to and jogged after his husband. 

"Hey, what was that f—" Jackson's eyes bulge out of his skull, suddenly dodging the flying pan that nearly missed his head. The metal indents the white of the kitchen wall and falls with a loud clatter to the ground. The alpha blinks in surprise and then disbelief. "What the...Mark!" He dodges again, this time a pot that has him shuffling out the kitchen to avoid anymore close calls. However, Mark didn't stop there, he seem to drag a few items with him and began tossing plates at his husband, who scrambles for cover in their dining room. "What the fuck is going on with you?!" Jackson growls in frustration, not getting a seconds rest as the items kept coming, making a mess of their dining room. Their assortment of glasses broke, shattering to pieces. 

"How dare you ask me that!" Mark finally speaks, roaring in a blinding rage that his face strained red. Even his eyes flicked blue, a sign for when omega's lost their temper. Beta's hardly got that angry, most were calm and calculated but when they did, you'd never see it coming. 

That's what made Hoseok and Yoongi scary sometimes. 

"I dare a hell of a lot baby. I just want to know what's got you so wound up!" Jackson shouted from across the room, trying to calm his inner wolf.

Both of them out of control isn't going to help anything. 

"Fuck. You. Jackson. Wang." Mark seethed and with each word, he threw something. By the time they were done, they'd have to buy a whole new China set. The omega seemed to throw the price of each cup to the wind, more eager to hit Jackson with the overpriced ceramic pieces. Jackson twists his body out the way for one particular sharp object, blinking and then realizing the object didn't fall to the ground like the others. The alpha looks behind him at the wall, the butchers blade stuck to the surface. Jackson felt sick to his stomach and fell to his knees, feeling slight fear his husband is trying to kill him. 

"Get up from the floor Wang. Your husband wants to kill you," Mark says sickeningly sweet.

So he's not trying...

Jackson thought briefly and scrambles under the table, surveying the direction his husband is walking. When Mark was close enough to one of the dining room chairs, Jackson pulls it to let it fall—the backrest tripping the crazy omega. Mark hissed in pain, hand landing in a few bits of glass that Jackson instantly felt guilty for not thinking his strategy out more throughly. 

"Shit, sorry baby." Jackson apologies quickly and scurries from his place from under the table to where Mark was sitting up, inspecting his wound. "Hey..." the alpha watches out for the glass and got on his knees too, nearing his hostile husband. "Mark?" 

The said man stares deeply at the specks of glass cut into his palm. The wound wasn't deep, but there was blood begging to seep past the shards. However, all he did was stare at it, the pain nothing to compare to how he felt inside. To how Jackson made him feel. Therefore his anger melted into sadness, Jackson sensing the shift in emotion and panics as he comes closer. 

Tears begin to fill the omega's faded out blue eyes, Mark's shoulders beginning to shake as he sat back on his heels. 

"Mark...?" Jackson calls in question, one hand cradling his husbands injured one while his other wiped the tears that escaped Mark's right eye. "Please. Please tell me what's wrong here. What did I do to you?"

Mark sniffs and shakes his head, the play of ignorance making him sick. He never knew Jackson was capable of doing this to him. 

"You're suppose to be mine Jackson..." Mark sniffs again and whimpers when his husband affectionately caresses his cheek. Mark tried to avoid the others eyes, but Jackson caught on and dips down to force the contact. Mark searches through those dark brown eyes, gritting his teeth when he saw nothing but love and devotion, something so different from what he had seen a few hours ago. "Why...when you were my alpha, my husband...my mate."

"I still am," Jackson says with the slightest crack in his voice. He didn't like how it sounded as if Mark was leaving him, that Mark didn't want him. "Just tell me what I did. I'll fix it, just tell me and I'll fix it, okay?" He near pleads as Mark shakes his head again. "No, you have to tell me!" Jackson almost alpha orders, making the omega flinch. "Please."

A flare of anger courses through Mark abruptly, making him push Jackson away with his good hand. He glares but Jackson could only smile sadly at him, waiting for what made them like this. 

Things weren't this bad when he left the day before. 

Mark pulls himself together, getting to his feet. He jerks his head for Jackson to follow, the omega moving through the mess of the dining room with his alpha in toe. Jackson was led to their study, where Mark gestures to the envelop sitting on the desk. Jackson quirks a brow, eyeing it a bit before shifting his gaze to his husband that had cold eyes. 

"I'll look at it," Jackson says cautiously. "But let's bandage your hand first, okay?" He begs more than asks, knowing Mark could tell the distinct difference. 

When Mark was angry, asking him to do anything was like asking for the middle finger. 

In that regard, Seokjin and him were the same. 

"Look at it now, Jackson." Mark sighs and leaves out the room to most likely take care of himself. At that, Jackson sighs as well, before zoning in on the object causing their misery at the moment. 

The alpha closes the distance between him and the big yellow envelop, hands outstretched to slide his palm against the top. He flicks the flap open with his finger, seeing where Mark neatly peeled it open. The thought of how Jackson knew he'd rather rip it in contrast to Mark wanting it to remain in its best state, was one argument they had out of pure fun. It was garbage anyway, but the argument was about whether garbage had to look like garbage to be garbage. In that one, Mark won. The memory, made Jackson smile a bit as he took the envelop in both hands, realizing it was rather heavy. He shifts the envelop to let some of its contents slide out to see and automatically, Jackson froze. 

He then pours all the contents on the desk abruptly, the contents various images of more than one female touching his body. With no doubt, it is his body, even if his face wasn't on any of them, Jackson recognized the discarded clothes of his on the bed. Not to mention the rings on his hands that gripped tightly onto some females slim waist that was riding him. 

No wonder Mark freaked out. 

He'd of done the same in his place. 

Yet right now, Jackson was stuck in how to prove his innocence when his proof was literally being robbed in these photos. 

They weren't photoshopped, nor were they fake. 

The alpha drained of color. He felt dizzy, and he released the empty envelop to grip the edge of the chair at the desk. He wasn't sure how to feel except...scared. 

He was scared.

This...

After a few minutes, even possibly an hour, Jackson realized Mark wasn't coming back in the study. 

Jackson swallows a lump that developed in his throat, before gathering up the photos and pushing them back in the envelop. He sealed it back up with a few staples at the top, then carries it out the room with a heavy heart. 

"Mark," he calls weakly at first. "Mark!"

The alpha walks with purpose down the hall, checking their bedroom. There was only a closed med kit on the bed. He slides in the room, finding the bathroom empty. Jackson begins to panic once again, checking every room in the house to discover Mark was long gone. 

"FUCK!" He slams the envelop to the ground, staring at the front door left open to their home. His finger entangle into his hair, yanking the strands as he suddenly felt the urge to cry out in frustration. 

The sudden distant clacking from his phones vibration on the floor, took his attention away from ruining his hair. He rushed towards the device like it was his life line, hoping it was from Mark but instead, getting an even worse call from Hoseok. 

'There's something wrong with BamBam," Hoseok rushed out and Jackson felt like his world was spiraling into the deepest and darkest abyss he could find. 

Everything's going to shit, tallies of karma being marked—strikes that got worse.

First Mark.

Now his brother.

Jackson was well on his way to a panic attack, if his body didn't move on it's own. With half a mind, Jackson gets back into his car after shutting the door to his home. His mind was scattered and he needed to focus, or else he might do the wrong thing when BamBam needs him. 

He can fix things with Mark.

Their mates, bonded. They can fix this when both of them are calm. 

Jackson sighs, listening to Hoseok tell him he was already at his brothers house waiting for him. He hangs up the phone and pulls off in the direction of his brothers home. 

He wondered where Mark went. Most likely to stay with Jimin or Seokjin. 

A few minutes later, Jackson arrived and pulled into his brothers driveway. Hoseok was parked at the curb instead, leaning against his car waiting. Once the beta spotted Jackson's vehicle, he had began walking up to meet the alpha so both of them could arrive at the front door together. Instantly, Jackson began calling as Hoseok did the knocking. After three rings, BamBam picked up. Jackson releasing a relieving sigh. 

"Bam, hey h—"

'What are you doing here Jackson?'

"Oh? So you know I'm here. This makes things easier, now open the door."

Hoseok looked at him questioning what'll happen next. He had stopped knocking when BamBam picked up the phone, something they both were grateful for.

'I...I have to call Jaebum. I have to let him know you're here.'

Jackson hears faint shuffling in the background.

"Oh no you don't. You're not hanging up on me now," Jackson says sternly. "You will open up or I'll open up this door for you," he threatens and that seems to quicken the shuffling on the line. "I'll give you ten minutes."

"Jackson..." Hoseok warns but is just as eager to see the beta hiding from them inside. 

'I-I can't. Just wai—'

"Cut down to five minutes now," Jackson growls, ignoring his brother whining desperately. 

'Okay!' BamBam hangs up and Jackson sucks his teeth. 

"The audacity," Jackson huffs and taps his foot impatiently. 

"You could've been nicer about it," Hoseok folds his arms.

"I'm his brother. If I'm worried I don't want to hear any if's or buts." The alpha replied easily and directs his attention to the sudden click of the locks. Hoseok visibly relaxed when the door creaked open a bit, BamBam peaking an eye out to look at them. 

"BamBam," Hoseok calls gently, the said man casts his eyes to the ground. "Can we come in?" He asked calmly and the tone almost coaxed the beta into doing as he says. However, the scrutinizing gaze from Jackson made BamBam hesitate. 

"I'm not decent..." BamBam says hoarsely. 

"Won't be anything I haven't seen before," Jackson grunts, sniffing the subtle distress oozing from behind the door. "Open up," he steps forward before BamBam could close them out. He shoots a hand forward, banging the door open—making BamBam jump back in shock and avoidance of getting hit. Hoseok shakes his head but nonetheless, goes along with the forced entry. 

Just as they enter, BamBam tries running away. Key word, tries, because Jackson is faster and has experience catching the slick beta since childhood. He sprints forward, yanking BamBam by the collar backwards into his chest—the beta struggling for freedom. 

"Stop Jackson!" BamBam pleads while keeping his face down. The two noticed and Hoseok instantly took this opportunity while Jackson held the other, to come in front of them to inspect BamBam's face. 

Hoseok tenses all over again, eyes widening as he began to gently hold both cheeks of the younger. BamBam seem to lose the fight in him, what he wanted to hide already exposed to the two people he least wanted it to. 

"That bastard," Hoseok growls with venom. Jackson released his brother, forcibly turning him to face them both. 

...

He should've fucking known.

Should've known all along this marriage was nothing but complete bullshit. 

Hoseok tried not to pull the younger into his arms, seeing how visibly shaken he was. BamBam felt shame, when he shouldn't have to. 

This wasn't his fault. 

So why did the younger beta look like it was. 

"Don't be angry," BamBam breaths out shakily. "It'll go away. Just let me freshen up an—"

"Shut up," Jackson seethed and closes in on his brother until the beta's back met the wall. "This is not okay. So don't act like it is." He nearly begs and Jackson felt he had to do a lot of pleading today. 

Some alpha he's become. 

"Ease up," Hoseok taps on Jackson's shoulder. "It's not helping."

BamBam spared a glance to Hoseok in gratitude, but shrunk when the other beta met his eyes with disappointment. BamBam looks pitifully to the ground, whimpering as his eyes watered.

As he expected, they were disgusted in him—unable to defend himself.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I shouldn't of called."

"On the contrary," Hoseok pauses, watching Jackson ease up from cornering BamBam further. The alpha sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm glad. We're glad."

"But Jaebum won't be," BamBam sniffs and hunches into himself. 

"Where is he? I thought you two were celebrating your anniversary." The redhead beta frowns, remembering yesterday vividly since he had gotten the other the cake for the celebration. 

BamBam bites his lip, tears slipping free. He quickly makes movement to wipe them away with his sleeves. 

"He went out."

"Without you?" Hoseok asked in disbelief.

"Yes, by himself." BamBam says bitterly. "He was dressed when I got home. He said he was fucking tired but I didn't know whether he meant tired of me, or tired of being home."

Hoseok plays it cool, the fact Jackson was unresponsive and staring with intensity out the window, meant he had to be the calm and rational one. 

How else can they get Jaebum's location and blow out his knee caps.

"Do you have an idea where he went? Did he come home yesterday?" 

"He came home," BamBam grimaced, hugging himself as he recalled the empty bed that filled past four in the morning and emptied again by ten-thirty this morning. "Probably doing my job."

"Who's on your schedule?" 

BamBam sighs, casting his eyes to the ceiling as if contemplating. He was really postponing the inevitable. 

"Leave it be. Please."

"Who's on your schedule for today Bam?" Jackson finally speaks up, an alpha order at the tip of his tongue. Hoseok shot him a glare, catching BamBam shiver from the side of his eye. 

"Jackson."

"I'm not in the mood for your stubbornness," the said male admits and turns to face away from the window. "I slept in a shitty hotel, Mark's real close to leaving me, someone's trying to frame me, and my baby brothers being abused by the bastard I gave him away to." Jackson runs a hand down his face.

He was never good at functioning while overwhelmed. 

Mark was good at that. 

Oh how he wished he had him right now. 

"So for fuck sakes, please, listen." He brittles and the two straighten at the others confession. 

"Framed?" BamBam questions with concern. Hoseok cared just as much to know what was going on, but he needed to focus on the issue at hand first. "Mark wants to leave you?"

"The schedule. Now." Jackson orders this time. 

BamBam furrows his brow and reluctantly tells them. 

"Dr. Hugo. We have an appointment set at eleven-thirty," BamBam takes on some composure which makes Hoseok proud—when it came to his job, BamBam was on top of things. "I don't know how long it takes for JB to finish a job, it usually takes me twenty to thirty minutes."

"How can we tell?" Jackson raised a brow, knowing BamBam too well. 

The loan shark pouts and takes out his phone, swiping at the screen a few times. 

"It's similar to how you get transactions Jackson," BamBam starts. "Instead, if they have the amount due this month, we make them send it when we're with them to make sure it went through."

"Dr. Hugo's a pick up then?" Hoseok tilts his head.

"Yeah. He's making a down payment to his two thousand dollar loan." BamBam search's through his data for a bit. "And he hasn't sent anything over yet." 

"Perfect. Keep me updated when he does," Jackson makes a motion to leave, but stops for a second.

"You two aren't bonded, right?" 

...

The question hit BamBam hard, his phone nearly dropping out his hand. 

"W-we aren't."

"Doesn't that make stepping away easier, Bam?" Jackson tilts his head, the gesture almost scaring the other two at how ennui the alpha's expression is. 

Hoseok felt the pressure from Jackson, the alpha looking ready to burst now that he had a job to do. The fact worried Hoseok, having never seen Jackson look so broken yet enraged at the same time. 

"No...he just felt it was too early for me. For us, to mate," BamBam answered pointlessly with concern etched in his eyes. This situation was about him, but at the same time, he could only see and almost feel the pieces of Jackson's sanity being ripped apart from the inside out. "Jackson...are you okay?" 

The said man chuckles, stepping away from BamBam with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. 

"I'll kill him," Jackson murmurs under his breath and almost turns away to leave, if not for his brother reaching out for him. 

"Wait! Jackson, please!" BamBam grabs his brothers shirt tightly as his brother grasped firmly onto his cheeks, staring sadly into his eyes. 

"My baby...my poor sweet baby. Bam, he bruised you." Jackson smiles, placing a kiss to his brothers forehead before releasing him to charge out the door. BamBam looks horrified and would've chased after him, if Hoseok didn't grab him by the waist, preventing him from even getting near the doorknob.

"He's going to hurt him!" The beta exclaims as if that wasn't as obvious as it was already, however, to him it meant everything he had to prevent. 

If Jackson hurt Jaebum...

Hoseok furrows his brow, his fellow beta seizing his struggling to slump. Hoseok had to be quick enough to catch him, easing them both gently to the floor to sit. 

"BamBam..." he sighs and notices the big fat tears escaping the youngest eyes. "Bam—"

"What's going to happen to me now?" 

Hoseok feels his heart ache for the man. He carefully sweeps hair from catching into BamBam's eyes. 

"You start fresh."

"Can't..." BamBam chokes out, rubbing at his eyes furiously to stop the waterworks. "I...I still love him."

"Shh," the beta pulls the others head into his chest, BamBam letting him, for his scent smelt like the sun and everything bright he wanted to grasp in the end. Hoseok was comforting, perhaps like home, that BamBam let himself relax and listen to the older mans gentle voice. "You can love him, but love yourself more to know this is wrong." 

"I can't leave him..." 

"There's no such thing as can't in our world Bam. It's either you do it or you don't," he runs his fingers through BamBam's hair, trying not to go over the amount of skin ship that certified as comfort. With BamBam, Hoseok always had to control himself. Maybe now, he didn't have to as much. "Do you want to stay here or come with me?"

...

BamBam bit his lip before nuzzling his nose to smell Hoseok better. The other tenses at the action, but stays still awaiting an answer.

"I have to ask Jae."

Hoseok tightens his jaw and closes his eyes to be the calm man he know he can be. However, to be able to program your husband to ask permission even in this circumstance, just shows how messed up this marriage was for so long. 

He bet Jackson feels guilty right about now for not checking in more.

"I'll have Jackson ask him for you, okay?" He slides a hand under the others knees, picking him up bridal style like he weighed nothing. The easiness of the lift worried him. 

"Rest up."

I'll take care of you from now on.


End file.
